Witches and Bitches and Liars, Oh My
by krazyhippo66
Summary: Jane and Maura love story set during the Salem witch trials. Maura's on trial and Jane says hello to her on a whim. "What if Jane's worth living for? The thought petrified the honey-blonde, and she curled tighter into herself to suppress a shiver. There, lying on the cold ground, Maura cried herself to sleep, torn between what she truly wanted and what she truly feared."
1. Meet Jane Rizzoli

**A/N: Okay, I need serious advice on this. Is it a story worth writing to the bitter end? I wasn't sure, but if I didn't put it out here, I'd never know. So yeah, tell me whether to plow ahead or abandon ship.  
**

* * *

Jane checked behind her to make sure the street was deserted before dashing into a nearby shed. She got to work, ripping her apron off her dress and starting the daunting task of untying the dress by herself. Once it fell to the dusty floor, she skillfully braided her unruly curls into a tight bun, yanking on her paperboy cap. She picked up the discarded apron, tying it tightly around her chest to make it appear flatter. She then proceeded to pull on her dark green polo and overalls.

She'd been doing this routine for almost four years now. She was much older than the other paperboys, but her feminine features made her look much younger. Jane knew she could get in a lot of trouble for what she was doing. Dressing up like a boy, doing their kind of job. She could really care less, though. Her family needed the money and that was all the incentive she'd ever need.

Jane looked through the space between the wood panels to make sure no one was around. It wasn't likely anyone was up this early, but she found it better to be safe. She slung both empty newspaper bags over her shoulder and took a deep and calming breath. Bursting out the shed door, she hurried away, keeping her eyes on the cobblestone road.

Walking to the printing office always made her jittery; Salem was not that big a town, but the office was on the exact opposite end of town from her house. Which meant no matter what, she _had_ to walk through the town square. Jane used to love going to the square, but _now_…now it was torture. The city officials had recently been putting those accused of witchcraft on display there. On the stage where people used to entertain, there were now people chained like animals. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never tear her eyes away. And today was no different. Even now, before the sun had even risen, the prisoners were being shoved out onto the stage. Jane found herself focusing on the girl to the far right. Jane had first noticed her a week ago. The girl stood out, and not just because of her dazzling beauty. Every time Jane saw her, she didn't fight. When the officers dragged her to her spot and threw her down, she didn't complain, she didn't pull away from their tight grip. When she was left alone, she didn't tug at her shackles; she just sat, scribbling in the dust. And as the bruises and gashes in her counterparts' wrists worsened, the only thing she seemed to get was a shackle tan line.

Jane snapped her eyes back down to her feet as the square ended. The skyline to her left had faded orange, dawn approaching slowly. She silently opened the printing office door and went to her corner. There, Stanley had put her usual three stacks of newspapers. The man wasn't as bad as everybody claimed. Sure, he didn't _say_ anything too nice, but he was plenty generous. When he had found out who Jane really was, he just grumbled and looked away. She realized that he really didn't care, so long as she made him money.

She carefully folded the papers and stuffed her bags to the brim. Slinging one bag on each shoulder, she paused to survey the room. Up the stairs was dark; Stanly was still asleep. All the other children's corners were still full, one stack in each remaining spot. Jane was always the first one there.

The morning went fairly quickly. Jane sat quietly on her street corner as all the other paperboys yelled and paced. All three of her stacks were sold before midday, and she packed up her station quickly. Heading back to the printing office, she passed by everyone else still trying to sell their first and only stack of papers.

When she reentered the printing office, which seconded as Stanley's home, she found the old man standing at the front desk. He looked up to see her.

"Why can't everyone be like you, Rizzoli?"

She shrugged.

"Because. Then I'd have to get even better."

He chuckled and leaned against the counter. She took the hint and started digging through her pockets, throwing the change she had earned onto the counter handful by handful.

"Go ahead and change, before the afternoon workers come."

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Stanley."

She dashed into the kitchen and closed the shutters. Slipping the overall straps off her shoulders, the oversized pants flopped to the floor. The shirt followed, and in a matter of minutes, her dress and apron were donned, and she ran back into the front.

Stanley was in the same place he was before, two separate and equal piles of change in front of him on the counter. He was staring at the bill in his hand.

"It's…paper money."

"I know," Jane said, taking a few steps closer, clasping her hands together behind her back. "Some guy gave it to me. I told him I didn't have that kinda change, but he just shrugged and left."

"That's all fine and dandy, Jane…But why'd you give it to me?"

"That's a funny question. I work for you, don't I?"

"Yeah, but you sell a set amount of papers and make a set amount of money every day. I wouldn't have known the difference if you took it."

"But _I_ would've," she said.

He stared at her.

"Rizzoli, people don't follow rules like they're supposed to, and you need to stop having faith that they will. You're too good."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I dress like a boy everyday. I'm pretty sure that's wrong in more than a couple books."

He glared at her; he knew she was avoiding the point, and he didn't have the heart to bring it back up. Instead, he looked down at the bill in his hand, then extended it to her. She shook her head and stepped back, her hands gripping together tighter behind her, as if keeping the other from reaching out for the money.

"That's too much."

"Just take it."

She shook her head harder.

"Take it or you're fired, Jane," he said firmly.

"You can't do that!" she protested, her voice rising higher than usual.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm the grumpy old manager and you're in _my_ world. Please. Take it."

Jane's brow furrowed as she thought, her eyes drifting to the money in his hand. After a long silence, she managed to find her words.

"Can I have change?" she finally asked.

It would look suspicious of she went in a shop with that much money at once. Both of them understood that, and he nodded.

"Lunch's on the table if you want it," he said.

She smiled gratefully; she seemed to be the only one he was nice to. Maybe he used up all his generosity on her.

Jane wandered back into the kitchen. One side of the table was set, as usual. She did not sit, however. She grabbed the glass of fresh milk and drank it quickly, then went to work, wrapping the savable food in a napkin and stuffing it in her bag.

"Where you off to in such a rush?" he asked, sticking his head in at all the ruckus she was making.

"Trying something new," she said as he tossed her a small bag with all her coins in it.

She caught it with her free hand, squeezing past him back into the front room and to the front door.

"Fine," he said. "But Rizzoli?"

She stopped in the front door, one foot already out in the street.

"Hair," he said, indicating her head.

"Shoot," she hissed, jumping back in and away from the window. She tore off the cap she'd left on and pulled the pin out of her hair, curls bouncing down around her shoulders.

"You're a lifesaver, man," she called over her shoulder as she left.

This afternoon, she walked with purpose back into the center of town. The town was alive now that the sun was up, the square bustling with people on lunch breaks. Children ran around. Parents sat and talked and laughed, all as if the accused people were not even there, sad and pathetic. Jane mirrored the oblivious townsfolk, striding over and sitting on the bench closest to that mysterious girl, her eyes never actually reaching the prisoners; they remained locked on the statue at the center of the square. She unpacked her food and started eating slowly.

"Hey," she said quietly, her eyes not moving from the carved stone.

"Hey," the other girl repeated, _her_ eyes not moving from the words she was writing in the dust.

"My name's Jane."

"Maura."

Jane panicked internally; that's as far as she'd planned. She had no idea what else to say. Luckily, the other girl kept talking.

"I only ever see you walk south."

"Huh?" Jane asked stupidly.

_Great, _she thought, flustered._ Is there any way you could evict the foot that lives in your mouth, Rizzoli?_

"I only ever see you walking toward the residential side of town, never from."

"Maybe I go back when you're not here."

"I'm here until youth curfew."

"Maybe I break curfew."

"Are you a rule breaker?" Maura asked bluntly.

Jane paused, then redirected.

"How do you see me?"

"With my eyes."

Jane chuckled and took another bite of bread.

"I deserved that. What I meant was, every time I look over, you're looking down."

"People don't like being watched. They watch all the time, but they don't like the tables being turned."

Jane waited patiently for her actual answer.

"I can see people's feet when I look down. It lets me know when it's safe to steal glances."

"That's smart," Jane said, unable to hide the surprise in her tone.

"It is," Maura said matter-of-factly. "Can you answer my question now?"

"What question?" Jane asked innocently.

"The one about you and your mysterious one-direction path."

"That was more of an observation," Jane tried, but the girl persisted.

"Please?" she asked, the sweetness in her voice melting Jane's resolve.

"I…it's complicated."

"I can do complicated," she assured, resting her head in her hand as she continued her scribbling in the dust.

"It's a secret."

"That much I've picked up on, since you keep avoiding," she said in amusement.

"It's a pretty bad secret."

"I'll die with it, then. You won't have to wait very long," she laughed bitterly.

The words sent a pang of guilt through Jane. The girl was on trial for her life, and there she was being self centered.

"I…I sell papers across town."

"They let you?" she asked, surprised.

"Not really, no. I dress like a boy. I stole my brothers' old clothes."

"Does anybody know?"

"My employer found out. He's great about it. I mean, he docked my pay, but it's better than no money at all."

"You're lucky," Maura said. "You have friends who look out for you."

"All my friends are above the age of fifty," Jane laughed.

"It's better than none," the honey-blonde mumbled.

Jane wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard the comment.

"I'll be your friend, if you want…" Jane offered sincerely.

"You don't even know me," Maura said, an odd bitterness lingering in her tone.

"So? In the couple minutes you've known me, you haven't taken a swing at me or ridiculed me for my lack of money. That's more than I can say for the rest of our generation. Hence the…older friends."

Maura laughed, letting her head fall back.

"So what makes you so unlikable?"

"I dunno. I like myself plenty."

The comment elicited another giggle from the girl.

"What about you, Maura? Other than your overall smarty-pants feel, why're you friendless too?"

Maura didn't answer immediately, and Jane could see the wheels in the girl's head turning in thought, as if she'd never thought about it before.

"I stayed indoors most of the time. Mother made sure of it; she said I was too odd for my own good. Turns out she was right."

They sat in silence for a moment, letting the loud chattering from the people around them fill the space.

"How old are you?" Jane asked quietly.

"Sixteen."

"Me too," she said sadly.

She had thought her life was bad; it didn't even compare to Maura's.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

The hand she was using to draw in the dirt paused momentarily, for the first time during their conversation. The drawing restarted, though, as quickly as it had stopped.

"Me too," Maura said quietly, just as Jane had said a moment earlier.

Jane then remembered that today was the day before her brothers started school, and she hurried to pack up the food, with more than half left.

"Thank you, Jane" the girl whispered as Jane stood up, and for the first time, she looked over her shoulder to catch Jane's gaze.

The brunette nearly fell over at the sight of stunning hazel eyes overtaking her. Was it possible to drown in a sight? Because Jane was pretty sure she couldn't breathe. She'd only ever seen the side of the girl's face, never all of it. Her cheeks were round, a rosy tint peeking out under the layers of dirt. Her honey-blonde hair caught the sun as it slipped off her shoulder, a lock falling in front of her face. As she brushed it away with shackled hands, a little side smile appeared, and it was heart-melting. Again, though, Jane could barely stand those eyes. They showed just how grateful she really was, but there was still a melancholy dimness to her gaze. She gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

And then they both looked away, their exchange unnoticed by anyone.

Jane took her time walking home, dreading the only place in the world that was _supposed _to be a safe haven. With her father away in search for a job, being home was a step above terrible. All her mother did was clean and pace and clean, as if they still had money, and as if they had a guest coming to their house. They, of course, never had guests. Who wanted to visit the poorest family in the town, just above the servants?

In all the strange events of the day, Jane had forgotten to take the long route to her house, something she didn't realize until she heard:

"Well if it isn't Jane Rizzoli."

The voice made Jane freeze mid-step, and she cringed, slowly turning around. Sure enough, there was Joe Grant and his posse of jerks and bitches, namely John Crowe, Caitlin Isles, Teresa, and Giovanni, both whose last names she had never really learned. Jane let out a pained breath, but didn't move, and she most certainly didn't dare speak right away.

"We haven't seen you around the past couple months. We were starting to think you were avoiding us."

"Oh, good," Jane said dryly, "you finally noticed."

Grant didn't appreciate the sarcasm, taking a few threatening steps toward her.

"I find it strange, don't you? The girl who drops out of school seems to think she knows more than we do."

Jane didn't say anything that time; she'd known Grant long enough to recognize a trap.

"Also, no one seems to be able to find you until evening. That would be normal if you found a job, but you have no skills, do you Rizzoli? You can't sew or knit. You can't cook, and you most certainly couldn't be someone's maid. Taking orders doesn't seem to be your style."

Jane again, did not say anything. He was fishing, looking for something to upset her, and she had no intention of giving him that satisfaction.

"So it begs the question. What. Do. You. Do?"

"It's nona your damn business—"

He closed the distance between them in one stride, his hand closing around her neck. It wasn't tight enough to choke her, but his message was plenty clear.

"You got no right talkin' to me like that, bitch," he hissed. "I got more say in this town than any other kid, and if I so much as breathe your name, you'll be in jail so fast your head'll spin. Maybe even for that witch blood of yours," he hinted, pausing to let his words sink in. "Are we clear?"

She didn't respond, but let her eyes shift to glare angrily into his.

"Nod your head."

Jane didn't want to, but she saw the fire in his eyes and smelled alcohol on his breath, she nodded slowly. He grinned viciously, and then turned his head back to his gang, his hand never leaving her throat.

"She said 'yes,' she's been whoring for money."

"Liar," she hissed, instantly feeling his grip tighten and restrict her airways.

"Shut up," he growled through clenched teeth.

She hated this. Not because she was a victim, but because she was almost forced to be a victim. She could knock this wimp out in one punch if she wanted, but that would most certainly bring attention to her. And there was only one rule in Salem. Don't get noticed.

"Think I should try her on for size?" he called to them, and they all nodded and whistled.

Jane felt her cheeks flush as he turned back to her and shoved a dollar bill down the front of her dress.

"Now gimme a kiss, Rizzoli," he ordered, quiet enough so only she would hear.

She shook her head and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it, using his grip on her neck to pull her forward, to crush his lips to hers. She didn't kiss back, but that didn't stop him. He bit at her lip until it bled, and when she opened her mouth at the pain, he of course, shoved his tongue in her mouth. She could taste the iron of her blood on his tongue, and it made her that much more sick. His hand had left her throat and was now sliding down her side, grabbing her ass firmly and pulling her flush into him, the other hand gripping her wrists firmly together behind her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and it was the first time in her life that she'd ever _actually_ been scared of Joe Grant.

It was then that she heard yelling. Loud, gruff, very angry yelling, but what was being said, she couldn't process right away; her heart was pounding painfully hard, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Grant jumped away though, releasing her.

"Go, get lost, I said!" Jane finally heard. "Now!"

"But—"

"Scram or I'll arrest you for loitering on private property!" the police officer yelled.

The group scurried off, and Jane remained, unable to find her legs. Her eyes stung with tears, her cheeks burning as she tried to stop the world from spinning around her.

"Jesus, Jane! What were you thinking?" Korsak chastised, running over to her and catching her as her knees gave out. She leaned into him, a sob racking through her body.

The rich kid group had always been a problem for Jane. Always. It had gotten bad enough that Korsak told her to walk home a different way, and she hadn't protested, no matter how unfair it was. They both knew he wouldn't always be around to intervene, or that Grant would eventually pull his rich daddy card on a policeman. It was just a matter of time for that…

"I'm sorry, Korsak. I just…I don't know."

"You're damn lucky I was around."

He gripped her upper arms and crouched down to get a better look at her. The only visible damage was her lip, and satisfied she would be alright, he straightened up.

"What me to walk you home?" he asked knowingly.

She took a shaky breath, letting it out slowly and closing her eyes.

"Please," she almost begged.

They started off, walking slowly in silence. Korsak watched the brunette carefully. She was too strong for her own good. The poor girl had been subjected to more in two years than most of the residence had in their entire lifetimes. And yet she didn't complain. She didn't try to bring it up, she pushed herself away inside her own mind so dangerously far, Korsak was afraid she'd never be able to find herself again.

"How's your mother?" he asked, trying to distract her from the memory she was clearly replaying in her head.

It worked, her fear gone, replaced with anger and resentment.

"As crazy and uptight as ever. I wouldn't be surprised if she really does have something shoved up her a—"

"Language, Jane," he cut in.

"You didn't even let me say it!" she protested, peering up at him, frustrated.

"A lady doesn't talk like that."

Jane laughed bitterly, kicking at a stone in the road.

"I stopped being a lady a while ago, Korsak."

He smiled sadly, mostly because he knew she was right. She stopped being a lady _and_ a kid when her father lost his job. They had had money back then, and she'd gone to school with all the other rich kids. She'd grown up with etiquette and luxury, then had it ripped away, only to be perfectly gracious about it. She scrounged for money in ways Korsak didn't want to know about, and through it all, she managed to put up with raising her brothers _and_ deal with her controlling mother.

"That's a shame, really. You would've made a good one."

A smile flickered onto her face momentarily.

"You think so?"

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise," he assured.

They stopped walking at the intersection they reached.

"I'm good from her," she said. "Mum'd have a heart attack if she saw you."

"Killing someone ain't on my list of things to do today," he laughed. "Tell Frankie and Tommy I said hello."

"Will do," she said with a smile.

He waved and headed back the way they came; Jane continued forward and around the corner. She trudged up her front steps and through the door, only to find her brothers wrestling on the ground.

"Hey!" she snapped, slipping her bag off her shoulder. "Cut that out!"

Frankie rolled off Tommy, both boys looking sheepishly at her.

"Sorry," Frankie mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry," Tommy echoed.

She gave them a small smile.

"Janie?!" her mother called from the other room. "Is that you?"

"What happened to your lip?" Tommy asked from his spot on the floor, squinting at her to get a better look.

"Shoot," Jane breathed, her mother's footsteps getting louder as she approached. "Gimme a punch, Frankie, just like I taught you," she whispered hurriedly, waving him closer to her.

He knew not to protest, running over and giving her a hard whack just as their mother entered.

"Frankie!" Angela gasped. "What in God's name did Jane do?"

Jane rolled her eyes; of course _she_ did something wrong. Frankie shrugged at his mother, feebly shaking out his hand.

"Don't you get blood on my furniture. Or your dress," her mother warned, pointing a stern finger at her daughter, who nodded politely, pressing her hand to her lip to stop the flow.

"Nice to see you too, Ma," she said bitterly, her hand muffling the words.

Angela smiled, missing the sarcasm, then turned on her heels and exited.

After a beat, Jane chucked.

"You've been practicing," she praised, gingerly removing her hand from her lip. "Did you guys practice _writing_ too?"

"Yes, _mother_," they groaned in unison.

"I'm not kidding," she said, sitting down in the only chair in the room.

"We did, Janie, we swear," Frankie assured, his tone as serious as Jane's.

Tommy nodded in agreement, climbing into Jane's lap.

"I missed you," he mumbled, curling up tightly against her.

She ruffled his hair lightly, smiling down sadly at him.

"I know, buddy, but you know I can't be around Sunday mornings."

He gave her a sad look.

"I'm here now," she comforted.

Frankie's stomach growled audibly from across the room. Jane huffed.

"Ma didn't give you lunch, did she?"

"No. That was the first time we've seen her all day."

"Well were you gonna say anything? Maybe tell her?"

He shook his head, and Jane sighed lightly. She rummaged through her bag with her free hand, the other one wrapped around Tommy. She retrieved the napkin of food and handed it to him.

"Eat it quickly. And share," she said quietly, her eyes darting toward where her mother had previously entered from. "I'll be right back."

She slipped herself out from under Tommy and stuck her head into the main hallway. No one was there, so she turned back and gave them the okay to start eating. They smiled and unwrapped the food while Jane made her way to their room. It was fairly small, just like the rest of the house, with a dresser and a small bed. Ever since Frankie had his growth spurt, though, Jane had moved to the space under the bed. The blanket on top of the bed was large enough that it hung all the way to the floor, concealing her living space from her mother.

She lifted up the blanket so she could scoot her way under. She quietly placed the bag of coins she'd earned that day with the rest of her collection. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure what to do with all the money. Every now and then she'd give her mother a nickel or two. Angela would glare and grumble in return, but Jane continued to do it anyway. She did not, however, dare give her mother more, because she knew any more would raise suspicions. Before, she'd used some of the money to buy a little bread or milk for her brothers, but Stanley had been providing that for her recently. Now, the piles of coins simply continued to pile up higher and higher.

"Ja-ane!" her mother called in a sing-song voice.

The brunette jumped, whacking her head on the underside of the bed. She swore, scooting out from under the bed and throwing herself onto it before her mother entered.

"Janie, your father sent us a letter. If you could read it for us, sweetheart, that would be great."

The sweetness in her mother's voice made Jane's stomach clench; she hated being used, and her mother was only nice to her when she needed something. Like having a letter read. But Jane knew 'no' was not an answer she could afford, so she nodded, taking the piece of paper.

_I promised to write to you when I found any job openings so I have. Whether or not I will get the job is still to be decided, however. I hope all is well with you, and know that I hope to be back with you all as soon as is possible. –Frank_

Jane, did _not_ however, read her mother the last part of the note, which read:

_I have no money to send, and I know you don't know why that's so important. I never told you, but I never could put enough money down to send the boys to school for the year. I gave a payment and was hoping to send you more, but I cannot. Tell the boys I am truly sorry._

Jane already knew how she could make it up, and she quite honestly could not wait.


	2. Maura's Lonely Night

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get Maura's point of view out there...but she's locked up. she really can't do much but...think. I promise there won't be too many of these chapters.**

* * *

Maura felt her heart sink as Jane walked away. She watched the brunette weave expertly through the crowd, keeping her head down and her feet light. She felt herself grin as Jane side stepped to avoid a running child, the sudden movement causing her curls to dance around her shoulders. Her eyes didn't break from the retreating figure until Jane had made it entirely across the square, disappearing around a corner.

Maura hadn't had a conversation, much less a meaningful one, in a month. The fleeting contact with another individual had been enough to make her feel better, which meant it was also enough to remind her exactly how lonely she really was.

Before, Maura didn't think much about socializing. She enjoyed being by herself, and she felt bothered when her mother tried to converse with her. Granted, it wasn't like her mother tried very often to speak to her anyways…but still. She looked back with regret, knowing just how much she'd really lost.

That was the thing that bothered her most, though, about the whole situation. Solitude did actually make people go mad, it was scientific fact; living in one's own mind for long periods of time _usually_ ended with the person being unable to _get out_ of their mind after a while, and she _knew_ that they knew. It was like torture. If they could make those accused go crazy _before_ the trials, they'd have loads more evidence against them as opposed to if they were sane, level-headed individuals. It unnerved Maura that they would do something so incredibly…ghastly!

So she fought it. She fought the temptation to crawl inside her head because there was no escape from that. She instead wrote. She wrote her thoughts because writing them made the physical, tangible. So she scribbled her hopes, her fears, and her dreams into the dust, as if speaking to some unknown reader, knowing the next day there would be a clean slate at her spot, the wind erasing every word from the previous day. The time in between, she was supposed to sleep, to conserve her energy.

Today, though, she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jane. She saw her beautiful curls, her adorable dimples, and those chocolate eyes. Jane had looked at her so…helplessly. Like she had truly wanted to help Maura, but felt lost because there was nothing to be done. And it infuriated Maura. Why? Why did Jane have to do that? Maura had spent the past month convincing herself she had nothing to live for, and just as she had started to believe it, in walked Jane. Jane, the mysterious one-direction girl. It was both her wish and her nightmare.

What if Jane's worth living for?

The thought petrified the honey-blonde, and she curled tighter into herself to suppress a shiver. There, lying on the cold ground, Maura cried herself to sleep, torn between what she truly wanted and what she truly feared.


	3. Close Encounter

**A/N: Well, there's more Jane and Maura in this, and plenty more to come. Be patient.**

* * *

Jane could barely sleep she was so excited. Yes, she was excited for being able to help her brothers, but it was more than that. And no matter how many times she tried not to admit it to herself, she knew the reason. Maura. She got to see Maura again tomorrow. Even _thinking_ her name made her heart flutter in her chest.

Jane rolled onto her back, the stone floor feeling like ice, but it was exactly what Jane needed to cool her rapidly rising temperature. Each beat of her heart was just anticipating Maura, and realizing that made blood rush through her system faster. Did she…did she _like_ this girl? The words felt strange in her head; not because they felt wrong, but because they were _supposed_ to sound wrong, when in reality, they felt like the most natural thought she'd ever had. Another wave of heat racked her body, and she pressed her palms flat to the floor, desperate to cool herself, to slow her nervous heartbeats.

She then heard the even breathing of her brothers above her and felt herself being yanked back to reality. She let out a slow sigh, closing her eyes and focusing on her brothers' peacefulness. _One thing at a time, Jane. Help your brothers, help your mother, then go see Maura. _The thought soothed her, enough that she fell into a light slumber.

The next morning, Jane awoke early, quickly packing her bag full of coins until she feared she couldn't even lift it. She then got to work, lighting the fireplace in their kitchen. She waited for the flames to reach high enough to lick the bottom of the kettle before running into the yard and scavenging for any eggs their chickens might have laid. She thanked the heavens and the stars when she found two, quickly dashing back into the house and breaking them over the kettle lid.

She heard the eggs sizzle as they hit the bottom of the kettle and she took a deep breath, knowing how frantic she seemed. After a second or two, she tiptoed back down the hall, past her mother's room and back into her own room. She quietly dug through her brothers' trunk of clothing, picking out their newest set of clothes. Leaving the clothing on top of the chest, she gently pulled the sheet they used for a curtain away from the window before heading back to the kitchen to attend to the still cooking eggs.

She bit at her nails anxiously, a sad realization washing over her. Maura might die. Her chest tightened at the thought. Why had she even approached her in the first place? What good could've come from it? She chewed harder at her nails, contemplating. Maybe she shouldn't go back…maybe she shouldn't get invested. She shook her head, though no one could see. No. Maura was worth it.

Her thoughts were interrupted, though, when her sleepy brothers padded into the kitchen. Tommy rubbed his eyes, plopping down abruptly onto the floor. Jane laughed lightly, getting up and pulling him back to his feet.

"C'mon, buddy," she coaxed, lightly brushing the dust from his pants. "Let's at least keep these clean til school, okay?"

She picked him up and set him onto the small rug beside the fireplace. When she turned to Frankie, he was squirming uncomfortably in the stiff clothing. She grinned, crouching down to his level.

"They'll loosen up," she promised.

He smiled appreciatively at her as she fixed his collar. She then proceeded to serve them their breakfast, always keeping a wary eye on the position of the sun. When they were done, she pushed them gently toward their mother's room.

"Go say goodbye," she encouraged, smiling as they scurried off.

From her spot at the front door, she could hear her mother grumble sleepily as her boys hugged her tightly. And with that, they were off. Jane adjusted her bag with her free hand as she walked, not wanting the coins to jangle as much. Her other hand held Tommy's gently; he had to almost run to keep up with her long strides.

When they arrived at the schoolhouse, Tommy and Frankie sprinted for the steps, dashing past the teacher. She gave a confused look, her eyes following the boys into the school, then drifting toward their older sister.

"Jane?"

"Hey Mrs. Callahan."

"What're you doing here, dear?"

"I know that Pop didn't finish the payment…but he recently sent back enough money to cover it…but he's not here, so I thought I'd give it to you…" Jane explained, her heart pounding at the lies she was spewing, praying they made sense.

The teacher smiled at her.

"Of course, dear."

"He, err…didn't tell me exactly how much he owed, so I just…I brought everything," Jane mumbled, extending the bag to Mrs. Callahan, who took it. She carefully picked through the coins, then handed the still mostly full bag back to Jane.

"I'm glad Tommy and Frankie will be joining us," she said with a smile. "They're very bright kids."

Jane gave a proud smile.

"I know," she said.

"It's that Rizzoli blood," Mrs. Callahan continued, laying a friendly hand on Jane's shoulder.

At this, Jane blushed, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"I feel for you, Jane," the teacher said softly.

Jane shrugged.

"You taught me to read. That's all I've really used," Jane mumbled. "So thanks…"  
With a final smile, Mrs. Callahan removed her hand from Jane's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Jane Rizzoli," she ordered gently, turning and heading into the school, leaving Jane alone in the empty street.

After a long moment, Jane trudged away, off to do her mother's bidding. First was the local seamstress, a woman Jane had come to know well. She was always ripping her dresses, and Melody was always willing to chat, so they'd connected. Today, however, Jane didn't have time to talk. She dropped the dress on the counter with a smile and a wave, running out as fast as she could.

Next was to buy food. Nothing fancy. Bread, cheese, a few fruits and vegetables. Just enough to get them through the week. And then she was off, almost running to the main square.

Maura sat on stage all day, her anxiety increasing with time as she waited for Jane. She had decided when she woke up to keep Jane at a distance, to push her far away and out of her life. She just…she couldn't bear the thought of wanting to live, when then end of hers was approaching so rapidly.

"Hey!" Jane said brightly as she drew near to Maura.

She immediately noted how the honey-blonde looked more worn today than yesterday. It hurt to see someone so good in a situation so bad.

"Hey," Maura replied flatly, forcing herself to keep her eyes down.

"I told you I'd be back," the brunette said proudly.

"Yeah…" Maura mumbled dismissively.

Jane heard the brush-off this time, her happiness faltering as she stared up at Maura, who seemed quite uninterested in her all of a sudden.

"I-I'm sorry," Jane stuttered, taking a step back. "I just assumed…I didn't—It was stupid of me…"

The pain Maura heard in Jane's voice was enough to shatter her resolve. She lifted her eyes to the brunettes to see hurt and disappointment clouding her beautiful eyes. Jane took another step back, and something broke in Maura.

"No!" she protested, her sudden outburst stopping Jane.

Jane looked up uncertainly at Maura, kneading her hands together nervously as she waited; Maura's brain racked to try and think of what to say, all thoughts of pushing her away erased from her memory. Right then she was just desperate to keep Jane close.

"Stay," she pleaded, sincerity pooling into her hazel eyes.

Neither girl moved, their eyes locked as Jane considered, Maura waiting anxiously. After a few long moments of charged silence, Jane's eyes softened and she re-approached the stage. Maura gave a relieved smile, her whole body relaxing as Jane neared. The smile quickly faded into a confused frown, however, as she got a better look at the brunette.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing I can't handle," Jane grumbled, coming to a stop as her body pressed against the wood of the stage.

"Because you were _clearly_ in control when you got your lip split open."

Jane frowned; she wasn't used to someone being as stubborn as her, but she liked it. It gave her a chance to…be more than just the tough girl.

"Joe Grant and his gang get their jollies torturing me."

Maura grimaced at the name; she was pretty sure her little sister hung with him. She still hated his very being, that loathing multiplied now that she knew he caused Jane pain.

"Sorry excuse for a boy," Maura assured, her heart skipping a beat at the grin Jane gave her.

"Ain't he?" Jane laughed, but winced as her lip throbbed in defiance.

"Can I…maybe look at it?" Maura asked hesitantly.

Jane shrugged.

"I dunno what good it'll do…"

"Trust me," Maura coaxed gently.

The words sent an insuppressible shiver through Jane's body, but she still hesitated, eyeing the pacing guard warily.

"It's okay. He won't mind," she promised, waving Jane toward her.

After a last moment's hesitation, Jane conceded, hopping up onto the stage. She knelt in front of Maura, who also got up on her knees.

The honey-blonde inspected the wound more closely. The cut was not nearly as bad as it appeared; it was just covered with a fair amount of dried blood, which made the gash seem much larger than it really was.

Although her intentions had been pure, Maura was finding it increasingly difficult to focus; every breath Jane let out, she could feel teasing her lips. She felt Jane's warm body so tauntingly close, yet blocked by so many barriers. She moved her gaze upward until she was sucked into those chocolate orbs. Jane was looking at her trustingly, and yet, she too seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. It was so intimate…Them, inches apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes…

Maura carefully lifted her shacked hands from her lap, slowly licking her thumb. Her left hand rested lightly under Jane's chin, her right thumb skating sensuously over Jane's surprisingly soft lip. The move was so slow, deliberate…_bold_. Jane inhaled sharply, not from the pain, but to silence the moan she felt building in her chest. Their eyes never broke from each other's, but the gasp had startled Maura. She had jumped slightly and lost her balance, swaying dangerously closer to Jane, who also leaned slightly closer, before rocking herself back the same time as Maura.

Jane felt her heart pounding furiously, the anxiety of sitting so still slowly getting to her. Something else sprang to life in her, though, besides anxiety. Hope. Could Maura be feeling what she was? Even a little?

Maura bit her lip to suppress her smile, her dimples appearing. With a final, lingering look in Jane's questioning eyes, the honey-blonde reluctantly sat back on her heels.

"You'll live," she said, relieved that putting space between them had also reduced the tension she felt building in her.

Maura then went to wipe the blood on her dress.

"Don't do that!" Jane exclaimed, catching Maura's hand lightly before it could touch the fabric. "I like your dress. Wouldn't want something like blood ruining it…"

Maura smiled, then wiped it on her dress anyway, creating a long rusty streak across the olive green material.

"Now you'll always be with me," she said quietly.

Jane gave a smile, reaching out and covering Maura's hand with her own. Maura once again felt her pulse quicken, only to feel it melt when Jane whispered "Thank you."

Maura knew she was talking about her lip, not the dress.

"It's the least I could do," Maura replied timidly.

The words made Jane's brow furrow, her eyes once again searching for Maura's. She didn't have the chance to ask the honey-blonde, though; when she opened her mouth, the school bell rang loudly from across town. Jane snapped her mouth shut, giving Maura an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…I'll swing by tomorrow," she promised as she slid off the stage.

"Or you could…visit tonight," Maura suggested.

"After curfew?" Jane asked, eyeing Maura warily.

"C'mon. What happened to the rule-breaker Jane I met yesterday?" Maura taunted, a grin spreading across her face as she saw Jane's faltering conviction.

Jane looked toward the school, then back at Maura, taking another step away.

"Okay," she agreed.

Maura felt relief flood her body, and she wanted desperately to hug the girl, but the weight around her wrists reminded her that she couldn't. Instead, she waved after Jane, smiling warmly at the brunette. Jane smiled back as she walked, then turned and ran out of sight.

Jane walked quickly to pick up her brothers, fearing that they would be subjected to the same torture she had. When she rounded the corner, though, she was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Frankie was sitting on the front steps with a girl similar in age. They were chattering excitedly, their arms flailing in emphasis; they both seemed unaware of the chaotic children running and screaming around them. Tommy was one of those running children, playing roughly with a few other boys his age. He was beaming from ear to ear as he tackled one of them, the other jumping on top of him.

"Tommy, Frankie, c'mon!" Jane called, waving them over.

Both boys jumped up, giving quick goodbyes to their friends as they rushed to their sister's side. Jane laughed, scooping Tommy into her arms and smiling down at Frankie.

"How was your first day of school?" she asked as they started walking.

"It was fun," Tommy offered excitedly.

Frankie smiled and nodded in agreement, shyly reaching out to take Jane's hand. The feeling of the small hand in hers made Jane feel…better. She knew how unusual their age differences were. She was 16, and her brothers were 8 and 6. All the other children she knew were similar in age to their siblings, but she never talked about it with her mother. Granted, she never talked about _anything_ with her mother, but still. It was a topic she'd purposefully avoided.

As they neared the street Grant had held her captive on, she felt her feet drag. She lowered Tommy to the ground as she stopped, her eyes frozen on where she had stood. She could still feel Grant's steel grip on her wrists, her ass. Stepping back, she gasped for air, forgetting momentarily how to breathe.

"Y-you know the way from here, right Frankie?" she asked weakly, kneading her hands as she continued to stare at the spot.

"Yeah…where are you going?" he asked as she took another step away.

"If Ma asks, tell her I-I…that Korsak needed me," she sputtered as she turned.

With that, she ran. She ran as far and as fast as she could from that spot. She felt her sobs welling up as she ran, but she forced them down, she forced them away. She didn't even realize where she was running to until she was there, at Melody's door, shaking with fear.

Knocking loudly on the door, she waited in horrible stillness until the door was open. The seamstress answered it, and Jane collapsed into the woman's arms, sobs racking her body until she was sure she couldn't breathe.

Soothing hands held her close, one grasping the back of her neck firmly, the other rubbing gentle circles on her back. Jane continued to weep, her sobs echoing loudly in the hall. Every time she tried to stop, a fresh wave of fear and pain and sadness rushed through her, new tears spilling, her body continuing to shake.

"Shh," Melody soothed, pressing her lips to the top of Jane's head. "I'm here. You're okay. It'll be alright…"

It wouldn't be alright. That was the only thing Jane was sure of.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know in a review. And tell your friends, neighbors, total strangers, I don't really care who. I just really love writing this.**


	4. How Angels Fall

**A/N: SO. This is going to be my last update for a while...not just on this story but all my others...So I hope you like it. Review, let me know what you think, so when I come back I can get right to it. Thanks for all your wonderful support so far, and I really hope it continues.**

* * *

Melody had managed to drag the pathetic Jane to her small living space, and there on the couch, she rocked the still sniffling girl.

"You want to talk about it?" the seamstress asked quietly, gently brushing stray curls from Jane's face.

"Not really," Jane mumbled into Melody's shoulder, her words slightly muffled.

"Well…why'd you come here?" she asked lightly.

Jane hesitated, but after a long pause, she let out a shaky breath. She then sat up enough to look Melody in the eye.

"I was scared is all," Jane whispered, her face flushing a shade of red.

"Oh, honey, that's nothing to be ashamed of!" Melody promised, clasping Jane's hands tightly in her lap.

Jane gave the woman a shy smile, gratefulness shining in her eyes.

"…and the person I wanted to hug, I couldn't," she added meekly.

Melody feigned a hurt look, putting her hand to her heart.

"You mean, I wasn't the one you wanted to hug?" she asked in an overly shocked voice.

It elicited a small giggled from Jane.

"I hug you all the time," Jane protested, leaning back against the woman, who instinctively wrapped her arms around her once more.

"Why in God's name couldn't you hug someone?"

Before she responded, Jane closed her eyes, even though Melody couldn't see her face.

"Because her wrists and ankles are tied together," she said quietly, nestling deeper into the woman's arms, as if fearing the revelation would scare her away.

"Jane Rizzoli, have you gone and made a friend with a witch?"

"She doesn't act like a witch," Jane mumbled.

Melody considered chastising Jane, but only for a second. The brunette in her arms had always been a good judge of character, quick to avoid the bad, and excited to see the good. It was something she admired about Jane. Her observation skills were unparalleled.

"Well if you don't think she's a witch, then neither do I," she said, giving Jane a reassuring squeeze. "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Maura," Jane said, loving how the name felt on her lips.

"Maura," Melody echoed back. "Never heard of her."

"I hadn't either, but I'm glad I found her."

Melody smiled sadly into the darkness, running her fingers through Jane's hair comfortingly. Wait…darkness?

"Jane, sweetie, you need to go. It's getting late, and I can't be the reason you're out after curfew."

"Curfew?" Jane asked, a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Yes, dear. Curfew. You know, the law that's been in effect, _all your life_?"

Jane barely heard Melody's words she was so excited.

"Right…" she said lamely, getting to her feet.

"Hurry home, Jane," Melody warned, gently pushing the brunette toward the door. "And swing by the shop tomorrow, so I know you're alright."

Jane nodded as she was pushed out the door. And with that, she was off, rushing around the nearest corner. _Think Rizzoli, think._ She'd never actually been out past curfew, but one night, she had sat on her roof and watched the night patrol scan the streets. She racked her brain to remember what streets they went down first, and she needed to remember fast. She already heard the bell ringing to signify the end of the night. _Left_, she remembered.

She dashed as fast as she could out of the residential area of town, turning left then right then right again, altering course every time she heard the sound of marching footsteps nearing. Eventually she found her way back to the main square. She seemed to recall that any newly arrested people were held in temporary cells behind the stage; their jail had filled up quickly, and they needed a quick place to store them.

So with a final, wary glance behind her, Jane headed for the stage. She jumped up onto it, then scurried behind the wooden backdrop. Sure enough, there were rows of makeshift cells tucked away behind the backdrop. The guard's eyes snapped to meet Jane's, and her heart caught in her throat. After a moment, though, his gaze once again returned to the floor. His only job was to keep the prisoners in, he could really care less about the lanky girl and her presence.

And as she felt her heart rate return to normal, she let her eyes wander the cells until her eyes rested on the one she was looking for. Maura was in a cell not too far from where she stood, asleep on the floor. She was tucked in one of the back corners of the cell, using her arm as a pillow. Three of the four walls were concrete. The fourth was made of flimsy chicken wire, but they didn't really need fortification there. The guard was plenty to keep them from running.

A pang of sadness shot through Jane as she watched Maura sleep. To see such an angel confined to a cage…it was sickening. She felt the pit of her stomach drop out as she neared the cell, her feet barely able to step one in front of the other. Maura stirred as Jane kneeled down next to the chicken wire. Her eyes barely opened, but she immediately recognized Jane, and as she pulled herself to her feet, Jane was pleasantly surprised to see she wasn't shackled. The honey-blonde smiled sleepily at Jane as she sank down next to her, pressing her palm to the chicken wire separating them.

"You came," she hummed, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I said I would," Jane laughed lightly, "_and_. I'll do you one better."

Jane slipped her hand through the loose edge of the wire, and Maura's eyes lit up . She laced her fingers in the brunette's, closing her eyes and imagining that there was no barrier between them. They sat in comfortable silence, their eyes closed as they thought, both their thumbs tracing calming circles on the backs of their hands. It felt strangely right, strangely safe from the chaotic world around them, and yet, it could've felt even better, were Maura not an accused witch…

"What could you've possibly done to end up here?" Jane breathed, unaware she'd even spoken the words until she felt Maura's hand clench in her own.

She thought of how to take it back, or what to say, to assure Maura, but her tongue refused to move, her brain unable to process.

"I…I opened my big mouth," Maura said quietly.

"Maur…"Jane whispered. "It was rhetorical."

She squeezed Maura's hand, rubbing the back of it a little more firmly.

"No, you should know—"

"I don't need to," Jane cut in. "And I don't want you to think I do. I've never doubted your sanity…your innocence. I _trust_ you. Really…"

She waited patiently for Maura to answer, to either agree or continue forward, but the honey-blonde couldn't do either. Jane peered at her through the darkness, only to see Maura crying. Not sobbing…just silent, pained tears. Jane gently removed her hand from Maura's, brushing the burning tears from the cheek she could reach. She kept her fingers there for another stolen second before trying to pull away, but Maura grabbed her hand. She brought her knees to her chest, pressing Jane's wet knuckles to her lips, tasting her tears.

"I was home schooled," she started, her hands still clutching Jane's tightly. "That's why you never saw me before. My dad, he was a doctor, and every day after work, he'd read me a book. About anything…everything. Ancient history, science, sometimes just fiction. I can still remember every fact from those books, every word…And he read them to me until I asked if he'd teach me how to read myself. And then he taught me and he never read to me again. He just…gave me the key to his library."

She paused, squeezing Jane's hand a little tighter.

"Then he died. No one seemed to care except me. Not my mother, not my sister…Mother let her go to school with the rest of the kids like nothing happened. I was just left behind, stuck in my father's house with no father to speak of. Then…then my sister got sick. Really sick. We went all over to find a doctor who could tell us _something_. And we kept traveling, and every doctor gave us a difference answer, and quite honestly, I was sick of waiting. So when we got home…I just…I found my dad's old medical books…and I found it. I found what was wrong with her, but I…didn't have anyone to tell…My mother was desperate, so she took her back to the local Salem doctor, Pike, and he was feeding us some stupid diagnosis and I just couldn't take it. I snapped and corrected him and that was it. That was the end of my life," her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Dr. Pike said that the only way I could've know what was wrong is if I was the one doing it to her. And th-they dragged me away and I haven't seen my mother or my sister since…"

She was crying again, trying to keep the waver from her voice.

"I threw away my life for Caitlin—"

"Caitlin? Caitlin _Isles_?!" Jane blurted. "You gave up your life for that _bitch_?" she hissed.

"She's not that bad," Maura tried half-heartedly.

Jane gave an incredulous laugh.

"Maur, if I had a choice between killing an ant or killing Caitlin, I'd spare the ant! She's a _menace_ to society!"

It was Maura's turn to laugh pitifully through her tears, trying to wipe them away.

"Maybe she's that bad."

"Well it obviously doesn't run in the family, thank God," Jane teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Maura blushing at the compliment.

"Thanks," Maura mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"Don't thank me. You're the one who's wonderful," Jane assured.

Maura trailed her eyes up the girl's body until their eyes locked, worried ones boring into bloodshot ones. The sincerity in Jane's chocolate eyes had the opposite effect than they normally had, this time calming her pounding heart until she felt normal again. She gave the brunette a shy smile, just wide enough to show her dimples. Jane smiled back warmly, pressing her left hand to the chicken wire. Maura mirrored the action, still clinging tightly to Jane's right hand. And in that moment, she wanted to tell Jane. She wanted to tell her about the feelings she felt toward her, no matter how _insane_ they were.

"Jane?" she asked quietly, leaning a little closer to the wire.

"Hmm?"

"Can we maybe, talk about something?"

"Sure, Maura," Jane said comfortingly. "Anything you want."

"Well…okay. I've been kinda sorta feeling—"

"Hey kid."

Jane snapped her head toward the guard.

"If you don't wanna get caught, I suggest you head home sooner rather than later," he said, gesturing toward the sky.

He was right. The sun was just about to peek out over the horizon, the sky already bathed in a pinkish light. Jane looked back at Maura, torn.

"Can…can this wait?" she asked hesitantly, apologetically.

Maura's heart sank, but she put on a smile, nodding.

"Yeah…Go."

Jane gave her another apologetic smile, squeezing her hand lightly before pulling her hand out of the cell and standing.

"I'll try and make it to the square in the afternoon. If I can't make it, I'll be back tomorrow night, okay?"

Maura nodded again. Jane started to walk away, but looked back once again to give final, fleeting smile. Then she turned and left.

Jane felt like the life left her body as she left Maura behind. She couldn't dwell, though. She could only run home as fast as she could.

When she arrived at her house, she didn't bother trying to sneak in. Her mother could really care less where she was.

"JANE CLEMINTIME RIZZOLI!"

_Fuck…_

"Yeah, Ma?" she called back worriedly.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

And that's when her father stepped into the foyer, an angry look on his face.

_Double fuck…_


	5. Slip Up

**A/N: Hmm...I'm such a terrible student. This one came to me in chemistry. And I still got a perfect on the quiz. Thank you, Rizzles. **

* * *

"Pop…what're you doing—"

He took a threatening step toward her and she jumped back, pressing herself against the door with a yelp. It was a trick she'd learned a while back: show more fear, get less punishment.

"This is _not_ about me," he snapped. "What the hell've you gotten yourself into?"

Jane's mind reeled as she thought of what was wrong…Not curfew. Could it be Maura?

Angela appeared from the other room to stand firmly next to her husband.

"How could you've done something that stupid?" he continued, bellowing loudly. "Stealing just to get your brothers into school?"

"I mean, really Janie…I even found more money under her bed! You have to stop—"

Jane cut her mother off with a bitter laugh.

"Oh, no. You don't get a say, _mother_. First of all, I'll have you know I do not steal. I work. More than you ever have in your lifetime. I earned that money, not for school, but for _food_. To feed them. _Someone_ has to, because you sure as hell don't," Jane spat. "And I'm not gonna stand here to get reprimanded for something I didn't do. You're not good parents. You never were, and you most certainly aren't ever gonna be. But don't you _dare_ go accusing me of something so awful just because you can't handle truth. So for God sake Ma, pull your head out of your ass and look around. We're not rich anymore. We don't have servants to feed your kids for you. Pop's not bringing in money anymore. So start pulling your own damn weight—"

Her father cut her off with a rough slap, so hard it knocked her over. She knew she deserved it, though; hell, she crossed the line quite a while back, and it felt _good_.

"You're to stop stealing, Jane Rizzoli," he said calmly as she picked herself back up.

"Yessir," she said with a roll of her eyes and a mock curtsy.

Her eyes caught smaller, darker ones staring at her from the doorway, brimming with tears. Everything else left her mind as she straightened up, pushing past her parents, no longer hearing their angry protests. All that was important was to take the frightened boy in her arms. He clung to her as she carried him to their room. His body was shaking, either from terror or from sobbing; Jane didn't care. Her job was to make it better. She tried to set Tommy on their bed, but he wouldn't let go, tightening his grip around her torso.

"Shh," she soothed, rubbing his back, "It's okay, buddy. You're okay."

She felt him slowly relax in her arms, his quiet sobbing eventually subsiding as he concentrated on Jane's gentle patterns on his neck. He let himself be set down on the bed next to Frankie, who immediately put an arm around his little brother.

"Ma took all your money, Jane. She…just…she took it," Frankie whispered.

He knew about Jane's job. She hadn't exactly told him willingly. It was more that he found her changing into the uniform one day. That was also the day she stopped changing in the house. Tommy on the other hand, knew nothing. Just that Jane fed him.

"It's okay, Frankie. Most of it's in here," she indicated, shaking her bag, rattling the loose change.

She crouched down to look Tommy in the eye, smiling warmly at him.

"How was your first day of school," she asked quietly, trying to redirect.

He would have none of it, though, reaching over and touching her cheek, his fingers tracing the red handprint. She looked sadly at him, his worried eyes boring into her. She put her hand gently over his, pressing his little palm into the still stinging skin.

"I'm okay," she murmured.

"Where were you?" he finally asked.

"I…I needed a break, buddy. I'm sorry," she amended firmly. "It was selfish."

He shook his head.

"You need it," he said softly.

The words sent tears to her eyes, but she held them back. She really _did_ have the smartest brothers out there.

"Can you guys think of a new hiding spot for me?"

"The spot in the kitchen where you hide fruit?" Frankie suggested.

"I don't think there's enough room in there…"

"Clothes chest?" Tommy tried.

"That would be great, but Ma goes in there too much. I wouldn't feel comfortable…"

"Oh! Behind the chicken coop. Only you go back there for eggs," Frankie decided triumphantly.

Jane smirked.

"Perfect. Thanks Frankie."

He beamed at her.

"School was fine," Tommy said.

Jane laughed.

"Now you wanna talk about it?"

"It was fun," Tommy admitted with a small smile.

"Of course it was. You're smart and funny. I'm sure everything about it was easy."

"I made a friend," Frankie added. "Her name's Liz."

"I saw!" Jane said with a smile. "You guys seemed to get along just fine. But now. Now it's bedtime for all of us. You shouldn't have stayed up for me; the sun's almost up already…"

They glared at her, but she didn't care, setting them back and tucking the blanket around them.

"Sleep," she said firmly, pointing a threatening finger at them.

The smirked, but closed their eyes.

The next morning, Jane once against walked her brothers to school. When she arrived at the square, however, everything felt different. There were tons more guards, less people, so Jane slowed her quick pace, not walking directly toward Maura any longer. She watched the honey-blonde carefully, waiting for a sign. Maura did just that. She didn't look up, but she shook her head very slowly. Left, right, left right. _No. Leave._ Jean heard the message loud and clear, and she left quickly, disappointment weighing heavy on her heart.

The only thing she could think to do was go to Melody's shop. To kill time. Just to wait for Maura. As Jane entered the shop, she saw Melody in the back, fixing her dress.

"Hey, Mel," Jane said brightly, hopping over the small counter and taking a seat on the floor next to the seamstress.

"Well someone's rather perky today," Melody chuckled, not looking up from her work.

"I got to see Maura," Jane said simply, hugging her knees.

"Did _Maura_ slap you silly?" the woman asked, her tone still light, with a sharp bitterness in the last word.

Jane frowned. Why didn't Melody ever miss anything?

"I'm fine, Mel," she mumbled, her hand lifting to try and cover the bruise.

"I have no doubt," the seamstress laughed. "Probably just spurred you on insteada scarin' you off."

The corners of Jane's mouth twitched in a fleeting smirk.

"How's the husband?" Jane asked, not wanting to linger on the subject.

"Fine and dandy and _unaccounted for_ as usual. You should find a husband like mine, Jane. He'd suit you just fine; you wouldn't even know you're married."

To anyone else, Melody would've sounded bitter, sarcastic. Jane knew better. Melody was like her: independent, stubborn. When she found an independent man, she'd leapt on the opportunity. She could live her life without being pestered by society, because for all they knew, she was doing everything right.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane asked quietly.

"I don't believe I could stop you either way."

"How come you treat me better than my Ma does?"

The question made Melody look up from the dress for the first time. She turned her head to look sadly into Jane's scared eyes.

"People can choose their friends, Jane. You don't get to choose who your family is."

Jane furrowed her brow.

"Well…are we friends?"

Melody smiled, her wrinkles deepening around her eyes. She nodded, putting her hand on Jane's knee.

"Yeah. We're friends."

"So…you're sayin' if my Ma wasn't my Ma, she wouldn't choose me? At all?"

The words hurt to say, but as they came tumbling out, Jane felt their truth. It was…well it was sad, but at least she knew.

Sensing the girl's pain, Melody took hold of Jane's hands firmly, making Jane look at her.

"Nothin' against your mother, Jane, but that woman is in her own little world. She wouldn't see perfection if it hit her in the face."

Jane let out a half-hearted laugh.

"And guess what? The joke's on her. If she don't see what a wonderful daughter she was blessed with, it's her loss. Her mistake."

"You think so?"

"I know so. And let me tell you, the world better watch out when you realize just how special you are."

Jane didn't have the words to express her gratitude; she just hugged Melody tightly.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I can't remember the last time I ate with someone."

"I'd like that, yeah…but not today. I gotta pick up my brothers."

Melody nodded.

"Here," she said, gesturing for Jane to stay as she got up.

The woman reappeared with a few potatoes, a handful of green beans, and a block of cheese. Jane glared at her.

"Mel…"

"Just take them, Jane. I have one mouth to feed. I don't need all this."

"I hate—"

"—being looked after," Melody finished with a roll of her eyes. "But I don't care. You're gonna take 'em, and you're gonna shut up."

Jane continued to glare as the seamstress shoved the food in her bag, but did nothing to stop her. Melody also put Jane's fixed dress in.

"What's the rush?" Jane asked.

Melody paused her actions and tilted her head as if listening. A few seconds later, the school bell rang.

"That is so cool!" Jane exclaimed, taking her bag back. "Do you watch the sun? Cause that's what I do sometimes."

The seamstress chuckled, opening the front door for Jane.

"Mhm. You tend to notice patterns when you're bored."

"I'll see you later?" Jane asked hopefully, edging slowly out the door.

"Of course, dear," Melody said gently.

Jane gave a satisfied smile before turning to rush off. She picked her brothers up, just like the day before, but when they arrived home, it felt like a new world, a new _universe_. First of all, her mother was _cooking_. Granted, it wasn't…anything complex. No meat, no vegetables…And yeah, it was nice, but Jane knew she'd revert. When Pop left again, she'd stop caring once more. Second was, the house was quite dark. Ma hadn't lit nearly as many lamps as she usually did.

The boys grabbed their food, ate it quickly, then made a dash for the back door.

"Hey!" Jane shot, halting them in their tracks. "Homework."

They made faces at her, but came back inside, grabbing their sacks.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, receiving a kiss from both of them as they passed.

Jane ate much more slowly than her brothers, taking a bite and staring out at the slowly setting sun, waiting for her impatient mother to leave. After about five of those painfully slow bites later, her mother rushed out, probably off to clean once again. Jane waited a couple more minutes, until she was sure the coast was clear. She then stood, walking silently to the dresser on the opposing side of the room, sliding it away from the wall. It revealed a hole in the wall, and Jane quickly shoved Melody's donations in there with the rest of her stash before moving the dresser back to its original spot in front of the hole.

From there, she waited, rather impatiently, for darkness to fall. She paced the length of her room, her brothers watching her warily. Every time she was on edge, it rubbed off on every around her. And rightfully so. Her emotions were always so raw, palpable. Just so overpowering.

"Jane? You going out again?"

"Yeah," she mumbled distractedly, wringing her hands.

"We won't tell," Tommy said quietly.

"Just…be careful," Frankie reminded her gently.

His sincerity made Jane look at him, and she smiled reassuringly.

"Always. And if I'm not back in time for breakfast, cheese and apples are in the usual spot. But I'll probably be back."

Frankie got up and hugged her, stopping her forward progress. He held her tight enough that she couldn't pace, and it startled her. She hugged back, though, lightly ruffling his hair.

"I'll be fine, Frankie. And so will you."

After a final squeeze, she let him go and exited, careful to not let any doors slam on her way out. The darkness seemed more familiar as she walked, almost…comforting. She felt concealed, protected. Not to mention a million times better as she hopped on the stage, now that Maura was close. She once again approached Maura's cell, and once again, the honey-blonde's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey," she breathed, standing up and walking to the fence.

They sat down simultaneously, cross-legged and facing each other. And even though they weren't touching like before, it somehow felt more intimate. Jane decided it was because now they could look in each others eyes, an action they normally couldn't do.

"Hey," Jane echoed, smiling gently at Maura. "What was all they hype about this afternoon?"

"They're on high alert. Today was the first round of trials."

Jane's eyes flooded with worry, her hand flying up to grip the fence.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've come!"

Maura smiled, her heart fluttering at Jane's immediate response, her immediate distress. She pressed her palm against Jane's through the fence to calm her.

"It's fine. My trial's next week."

The news sent them both into strained silence, the helplessness returning to Jane's eyes. It was as if Maura's words had put an expiration date on what they had, even though it had been there before. Saying it didn't help.

Seeing the pain in Jane's face…it sent a warmth through Maura, a warmth that momentarily shut out her paralyzing fear. Jane made her feel _loved_. It was a feeling she'd almost forgotten.

"are you scared?" Jane whispered, almost inaudibly. She looked pained again.

Maura gave a slow nod, her fear back along with a wave of tears.

"Don't cry!" Jane pleaded, uselessness flooding her body.

She had become accustomed to a lack of power when it involved her, but she'd always been able to protect everyone she loved. Maura took in a deep breath, looking up to the stars to keep the tears from falling.

"I'll be there," Jane soothed, sitting up on her knees, pushing her body against the fence. "I promise I'll be there every step of the way."

Maura shyly sat up on her knees as well.

"You promise?"

Jane gave the warmest smile she could, but she felt tears welling in her eyes. Maura was immediately there against the fence, her fingers poking through the metal to wipe the tears away.

"I swear," Jane breathed.

The oath calmed Maura greatly, the growing sense of dread that had been building in the pit of her stomach falling away, only to be replaced with nervous butterflies. She gave a sad smile, her eyes dropping from Jane's, unable to take the sadness she saw. What her eyes saw, though, was how close they were. There they were, knee to knee, thigh to thigh, stomach to stomach, basically nose to nose. Maura hadn't noticed at all because of the fence; the fence that was barely even there had tricked them into thinking they were worlds apart. Maura closed her eyes, and the fence was gone, but so was the universe separating her and the girl she believed she loved. She could feel Jane's breath on her lips, the sensation dizzying. It was like they were sharing the same air, the same _life_, and it sent her neurons into overdrive. She felt Jane's body heat radiating on her, soft palms against her own dusty ones, and then she felt Jane's heartbeat. She felt it pounding through her friends chest, through _her_ chest, and it was then that all thought left Maura Isles, the thinking girl. She just closed the centimeter distance between them. Jane didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe. She felt a new sensation flood her, gathering as a dull heat, a subtle throb…She felt the honey-blonde's impossibly soft lips pressing carefully, intimately to her own, and everything felt right.

Which meant everything was wrong. That _she_ was wrong.

The reality crashed down on the brunette and she jumped away.

"Maura…"

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Maura breathed, her fingers flying to her lips as she stood as well.

"I…you…" Jane was grasping for words she didn't even know existed. What _was_ this?

Maura saw Jane's fight or flight kick in, and she grabbed uselessly at the fence between them.

"Jane, don't…" she pleaded, her voice cracking.

But sure enough, Jane ran. She sprinted out of there faster than she though possible, confused tears stinging her eyes.

_Maura liked her back_.

The thought sent a flood of warmth to her cheeks, as well as somewhere else. _She wasn't alone_. Her giddy joy was muddled though, sheer terror flooding through her at the same time. It felt like poison in her veins, like heavy steel in her stomach. Acting on whatever they had would kill them both, most likely literally. Maura, though…she had nothing to lose. _Jane_. Jane had everything to lose. That wasn't the scary part, though. What was truly petrifying was that she didn't care. She'd give it all up for Maura in a heartbeat.

Now, more powerful tears struck her, and all she could do was collapse against the closest door and cry. No scenario she though of ended well. Either Maura died or she herself died fighting for her.

Well…that all depended on if Maura didn't hate her tomorrow. It sent devastation through her, her tears flowing more freely now as she slid pathetically to the ground, sobbing as her head rested against the door frame.

Maura, on the other hand, had yet to move. Her entire world was crumbling around her, but she couldn't feel a thing. A blinding numbness had settled on her, and all she could think to do was lie down, curl up, and sleep. She'd really screwed up.

_At least she no longer had something to live for_…

* * *

**A/N: Review! Get the word out. I'm really feeling this whole tragedy thing ;) Maybe you aren't. Either way, let me know. I love my wonderful audience.**


	6. Still Hope for Us

**A/N: So. Confession. I wrote the last chapter of this story first, and it's quite...depressing. I understand that you want a happy ending, but I don't have the heart to throw out my inspiration. _But_. This is a pretty big but. I would be more than willing to compromise and write an alternate ending for you folks. Because I love you :) So yeah, thanks for your support and I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Jane woke in a strange bed, a strange house. She sat up, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. With a few more wary glances around the room, Jane dragged herself out of bed and out the door. She walked quietly down the hall, which led to a kitchen. Poking her head in, she saw Korsak, sitting at a small table and eating. He looked up as she stepped on a creaky floor board, his face lighting up.

"Hey!" he said brightly. "You're up!"

Jane smiled half-heartedly at him.

"What…happened?"

"Hell if I know, Janie. I found you outside my door."  
Oh. She cried herself to sleep on someone's doorstep. Wonderful.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he assured. "I'm just glad you're okay. Sit. Eat."

She bit her lip hesitantly, turning her head to look out the window.

"I have to go; it's late," she mumbled, edging toward the door.

"It's not that late. When's the last time you had a full meal?" he asked pointedly. "Please stay."

Jane, once again, hesitated, then slowly shook her head.

"Really, it's okay. I'm fine—"

When she turned to the door, however, she ran right into his wife, who was standing in her way, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Now Jane Rizzoli, you sit your sorry butt down and eat something."

"Abby…" Jane groaned, almost so inclined to stomp her foot, but she didn't.

Abby just glared at her harder. Jane sighed, letting her bag slip from her shoulder as she turned and walked back to the kitchen. She wordlessly snatched the bacon off Korsak's plate, shoving it her mouth. She then grabbed a few pieces of bread and an apple, shoving past Abby in the hallway.

"Happy?" she called, taking a dramatic bite out of the apple as she swung the front door open.

"Jane, wait!"

She stopped, halfway out the door, to turn back and catch his worried gaze.

"You _are_ okay…right?"

Jane sighed, resolve in her eyes.

"I will be," she assured him, shutting the door. "Maybe," she breathed to herself.

She rushed back to her house, just in time to catch Frankie and Tommy leaving out the front door. They saw her and tore over, crashing into her arms, laughing as all three of them fell to the ground.

"I love you guys," Jane said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I don't tell you enough."

Tommy grinned up at her, putting his hand in hers. After a couple moment's hesitation, Frankie did the same, and the siblings walked quietly to the school. Jane heard dark laughter behind them, recognizing it immediately. Caitlin and Teresa. She gripped her brothers' hands tighter, afraid that if she let go, she'd punch Caitlin's lights out. She'd punch her right in the nose for the way the girl treated her. She'd punch her for what she did to Maura. Hell, she'd punch her for being stupid enough to hang with Grant. In all reality, she had way too many reasons why she should and not nearly enough reasons why she shouldn't. So she did the only thing she could; she sped up her pace, dragging her brothers with her until they were out of eyesight.

Jane practically threw her brothers through the schoolhouse door, running until she heard the busy chatter coming from town square. She let her feet drag her closer to the square of their own accord. She wasn't really sure if she was looking forward to seeing Maura or dreading it. It felt as if her fate was being determined, as if the rest of her life depended on this very moment. She paused, taking in a deep breath before rounding the corner and stepping into the open. Jane saw Maura stiffen immediately, but the honey-blonde's eyes never seemed to look up. Jane approached cautiously, standing passively next to the stage.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

Maura's face hardened and she sat up a little straighter.

"I don't wanna talk with you, no," she said firmly, her eyes staying locked on the ground.

"Okay," Jane said, crestfallen.

She turned to walk away, not wanting to injure the girl's already dwindling pride.

"W-wait!" Maura called, clearly panicked. That was not the response she'd expected.

Jane turned back, waiting patiently for Maura to speak.

"Where are you going?" the honey-blonde finally managed to ask.

"Home," Jane dismissed with a shrug.

"Why?"

"You didn't want to talk."

"So? It's not like I could've gone anywhere."

Jane's features softened.

"That's not respectful. Just because I'm here and you're there doesn't mean I'm better. I care about you too much to subject you to that."

"Y-you care about me?" Maura asked cautiously.

"That's sorta kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

Maura bit her lip hesitantly, as if the action would keep her question from bubbling out.

"Were you maybe…still up for talking?" she asked hopefully.

Jane smiled gently.

"Only if you want to."

Maura nodded shyly, her heart fluttering slightly as Jane took a seat as close to her as possible, without them touching.

"First, I kinda wanted to say sorry," Jane mumbled.

More butterflies came to life.

"It was…it was strange, that's all."

She saw Maura's face fall out of the corner of her eye, and she was quick to backtrack.

"Not in a bad way! It was just a lot to handle. You…well you gave me a huge dose of reality. And I hate that cause it means I've had my head shoved in the sand."

"What reality?" Maura whispered, the question almost lost in the chatter around them.

"That I'm falling in love with you."

Maura flushed, shivers running down her spine.

"Me too," she mumbled.

She snuck a glance at Jane, only to be met by a beaming smile and shining chocolate eyes.

She wanted so desperately to touch the brunette. To reach out, take her hand, kiss every inch of her. But she couldn't. She never could.

Jane saw the reality set in for Maura, the wide range of emotions playing unhidden across her face. Jane felt herself nodding solemnly, as if agreeing with Maura's silent realization.

"Which brings us to problem number two," Jane said quietly, calmly. "How do we get you out?"

Maura's eyes snapped to Jane's, terror rushing powerfully through her, right to her soul.

"We can't! It's not possible, Jane. Even if we _did_ escape, they'd know I'd need help, and people have seen you with me," Maura nearly shrieked, her words flowing faster and louder by the second. "They'd send word out to other towns to look for two girls, and we'd be done. Over. Not only that, they'd go after your family, Jane, your _brothers_—"

"I don't care!"

"Jane," Maura chastised. "You don't mean that. And besides, I couldn't let you, whether you cared or not."

Jane paused to collect herself; she didn't want Maura to see her cry, especially when Maura needed someone to lean on.

"Well your trial hasn't even happened yet. You're not even sentenced," Jane mumbled.

Maura didn't have the heart to argue. She didn't have the strength to tell Jane how bad her case was. Because saying the words would make them real. And she didn't want them to be real.

"Jane?" Maura hedged.

"Yeah, Maura?"

"Would you…would you stay with me? No matter what the ruling?"

Jane's eyes filled with compassion.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? The fact that they're dumb enough to even take your accusation seriously is enough to completely destroy their credibility. Besides, I'm a pretty good judge of character myself."

Maura smiled shyly.

"What is this?" she almost laughed, gesturing as best she could with her shackled hands between herself and Jane.

Jane grinned and shrugged.

"Hell if I know, Maur. Is it…is it dating?"

She peered cautiously at Maura, to see her hazel eyes sparkling with joy. It surprised Jane, because she had always found Maura's eyes beautiful, but now…they looked brighter, like before they were dimmed, faded. Defeated. There was a fire there now that seemed to bring her whole face to life.

"Well it certainly isn't conventional," she laughed, "but I'd say the basics of our relationship parallel that of dating, yes."

"Sometimes I wish I knew as much as you. That way I could say beautiful things like that."

Maura smirked.

"Well look at Jane Rizzoli, the sweet-talker. My mother warned me about those types."

Jane rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly.

"I'm not allowed to compliment you?"

"Not that eloquently, no."

Jane raised her eyebrows.

"See? There you go again. It makes me feel warm all over."

"I feel that too. Especially when you laugh. But it mostly tends to just be…all the time."

Jane smiled sweetly at the honey-blonde, standing up quickly. She used the fast movement to hide the fact that she was actually dragging her hand up Maura's arm. Maura closed her eyes as her skin burned with Jane's touch.

"I like this," Jane murmured as she slung her bag back on her shoulder. "Being…open, I mean. It was getting kinda hard…keeping some stuff from ya, you know? Cause it's not like I can say anything to anyone else."

Maura grinned up at her.

"It _is_ nice. Actually…you're the best thing that's happened to me," she admitted, a light blush flooding her cheeks.

"Same here," Jane whispered.

She couldn't help herself. The brunette reached over, her fingers brushing the apple of Maura's cheek, feeling the heat radiating from the blush. She backed away, her fingers falling away, but her loving gaze lingering. She took a couple more steps backward, her eyes never leaving Maura's, then she turned on her heels, disappearing into the crowd.


	7. The Apple Fell Far From the Tree

**A/N: I've written the other ending. It's happy, but damn it's...farfetched. But I wouldn't want you guys to just stop reading right before the end. That's no fun. So, to recap. I will publish both endings, but I will specify, when the time comes, which is which. Everyone's happy. The end.**

* * *

That's when their routine went back to normal. Jane always came nights and afternoons, and the crazy schedule had her sleeping at the dinner table. Their relationship grew, though. They talked about everything. Their pasts they regretted, their present they hated, and their future they feared. By the end of every night, though, Jane always managed to put a smile on Maura's face before she drifted off to sleep. The best they could do physically, though, was hold hands through the broken fence. Sometimes they exchanged chaste kisses goodbye when Jane went home for the night, but they were always the same. Chaste. Quick. Repressed by the damn fence.

It was two days before Maura's trial, and Jane could feel Maura's added tension, the honey-blonde's hand resting stiffly in her own as they sat in the dark.

"You okay?"

Maura didn't answer right away, letting out a deflated sigh.

"Can…can I ask a favor of you?" she asked quietly, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, anything," Jane assured, squeezing Maura's hand.

The brunette watched as Maura dug something out of her shoe. She carefully placed it on the ground and slid it under the fence close to Jane's side. Jane picked it up, examining it; it appeared to be a locket.

"Can you give that to Caitlin? I mean, you could always just give it to my mother, but…I'd…I'd rather you gave it to her directly…so you can tell her how sorry I am…" she trailed off quietly.

"What is it?" Jane asked, squinting at it in the dark, trying to better see the intricate designs in the gold.

"It's her favorite necklace. I…I ripped it off her neck when they took me away. I was just…I was so angry. Nobody tried to stop them, to convince them I was innocent…"

"Calm down," Jane soothed as Maura's voice began to tremble, "You don't have to explain why you did it to me! I get it, really."

Maura gave Jane a side-smile, her dimples showing.

"Can I ask why now, though?"

"I guess I had the naïve assumption they'd come and visit me. But I want her to have it back before the trial."

"I'll do it first thing in the morning. Promise."

"Okay," she said, pausing as Jane shifted next to her. "You're not leaving now, are you?"

Jane laughed lightly.

"Of course not."

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come to the trial?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm nervous," Maura admitted quietly.

"If you ever think you can't hold it together, just look for me, okay? I'll be out there. We can handle whatever outcome, Maur. Together."

Maura smiled and slouched lower against the wall, curling her body around the hand she was clasping in her own.

"G'night Jane," she murmured as she let her eyes close.

"Goodnight, Maura."

Jane waited for Maura's hand to go limp on hers before she stood, brushing off her dress as best she could. She turned and waved to the guard, who smiled back briefly before turning to stare at the wall once more. Her feet tread lightly as she walked home, the warmth from Maura's hand still lingering in her own. What had she agreed to?

She found out.

The next morning, Jane stood at the Isles' Estate front door for what seemed like an hour, just staring at the doorknob. But she felt the weight of the locket in her hand and it gave her the strength to knock loudly on the door. The echo that sounded was unnerving enough to almost break her resolve, but she stood, waiting quietly as footsteps approached.

The door cracked open enough for Jane to see a woman about her mother's age. She looked shockingly identical to Maura with her round face shape, her piercing hazel eyes.

"Is Caitlin here?" Jane asked, silently cursing the quiver in her voice.

"On, I'm afraid she's gone out for a while. But you're more than welcome to stay until she returns. A friend of Caitlin's is a friend of mine."

Jane laughed darkly. She _really _did not like this woman.

"Then I'd better go," she said curtly, reaching her hand through the door and dropping the locket into the woman's hands. "I'm only loyal to one Isles girl."

"Y-you talked to Maura?" her meek voice came from the previously confident woman.

"Every day, ma'am," Jane said icily, ready to turn and run, the second she could.

"She's…alright, right?"

"You quite honestly don't have the right to know…with all due respect."

"Excuse me?"

"You have some nerve asking that of me, that's what! You know very well where she is. She's there every day, just like the rest of 'em. If you cared even a little for her, you'd have got to see her. At least once! For God sake, woman, she's been there for a whole month," Jane breathed, exasperated.

The woman just stared at her.

"Maura said to tell Caitlin she's sorry for taking it," Jane mumbled dismissively, stepping back from the doorway, fully intent on walking away from the woman she believed shouldn't even be allowed to breathe air.

Maura's mother swung the door all the way open, though, yanking Jane into a bone-crushing embrace. Jane groaned, extracting herself from the woman with disgust.

"Thank you. For giving my daughter at least one other person to love."

"Love's a rather strong—"

"Would you please come inside? Just for a minute."

Jane looked at the middle-aged woman warily.

"Please?" Maura's mother added, almost desperately.

With a sigh, Jane stepped into the house, following the woman to the sitting area.

"I'd…well I'd like to explain myself to you, tell you everything Maura's told you about me is wrong, but…I can't. She's probably right. But I'd really appreciate if you did me a favor, despite all that."

Jane's eyes narrowed as she listened, trying to decipher what on Earth this woman was talking about.

"Can you, uhh…Can I have a name at least? Before I go around giving you favors?"

"Oh," the woman breathed out, almost relieved.

She let out an airy laugh.

"Of course. How silly of me. Constance Isles, dear. You are?"

"Jane Rizzoli…"

"Wonderful," she said lightly, pushing Jane into a chair. "I'd like you to give something to Maura, and if you won't do it for me, could you maybe do it for her?"

Jane hated the woman's tone. It was…well quite frankly it pissed her off, and all she could do to stay civil was furrow her brow and look warily at the jostled woman. It was the only response she gave, letting Constance decide whether or not to continue. She watched the woman place herself directly across from her, looking straight in her eyes. Constance carefully pulled a chain from around her neck and dropped it in Jane's hand. Jane looked at the second necklace she was to exchange, and realized it was not, in fact, a true necklace. On the chain was a simple gold wedding band, 'Isles' etched on the inside. She let her finger roll over the name, circling the smooth metal as she stared at it.

"It was her father's, you see…It'll give her strength."

Jane looked back into the woman's eyes, judging their sincerity.

"So why don't you give it to her yourself?"

Constance gave a sad smile.

"She wouldn't wear it if she knew I wanted her to. And I don't want to make her turn down a piece of the thing she loved most in this world, her father…"

Jane sighed, turning the ring over in her hand, debating with herself.

"Can I have the other one?" she asked carefully, not looking at Constance when she spoke.

She did, however, hear the sharp intake of breath that was a snobby gasp.

"Why in God's name do you want it?" she asked, clenching her left hand in a fist, as if that would keep the ring in her possession.

"I need it to convince Maura. I'm no good at lying to her, ma'am, nor do I really want to, but…I'm sure she'd be willing to accept your…offer if _you_ gave up something this time around."

Constance looked down at the ring on her finger, torn.

"I, uhh…" the woman faltered, "I haven't taken this off in seventeen years," she almost whispered as she held the ring with her right and, carefully slipping it off and dropping it into Jane's extended hand. The ring clinked against its partner, like they were meant to be together.

"Thanks," Jane said gently, fully aware of what the woman just metaphorically gave up.

She had planned on staying a while longer, but she heard Caitlin's icy laugh coming from the front door, and she jumped to her feet.

"Is your yard fenced?" she asked quickly, her eyes darting from the echoing footsteps to Constance.

"No, why—"

"It was…well it was not that great meeting you, but I gotta go. I swear on my life if you're not at her trial…"

But she was too rushed to finish her sentence, turning on her heels and rushing for the back door. She didn't stop running until she was home. She didn't bother to say hello to her mother, but paused at her parents' door. Her father was packing again.

"Goin' away so soon, Pop?"

"Gotta get a job, Janie. You know how it is…"

She tried to hide the face she made as she continued to her room.

"You boys wanna go out for a bit? I'm sure it's not fun cooped up here on a Friday."

They nodded excitedly and jumped to their feet, out the door before Jane could even get another word out.

"Okay, then…" she laughed to herself, heading for the front door.

She basically ran back to the square, her heart fluttering as she saw Maura. The girl was lying on the stage, her hair splayed out around her, her eyes closed as she took in the sun. When she shifted slightly, her hair caught the sunlight, shining beautifully.

"You're pretty," Jane murmured as she approached.

Maura didn't open her eyes; she just smirked and gave a short laugh.

"Thanks, Jane. But you tell me every day."

"You're pretty every day."

At this Maura opened her eyes, lifting her head to catch Jane's eye. Jane smirked, and Maura raised her eyebrows.

"You're sweet," she laughed, sitting up the rest of the way, her wrists clinking together as she adjusted.

"I hate that sound," Jane muttered.

"They don't hurt," Maura assured.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make them okay. You're not an animal."

Maura was about to respond when a commotion drew their attention away from each other.

"Stop, thief!" someone yelled.

Jane saw who was running away and groaned.

"I'll be right back," she grumbled, getting to her feet and sprinting away.

She chased the criminal, snagging him by the arm and lifting him into the air.

"Give it," she said sternly, extending her palm Tommy.

He gave her a sheepish look and dropped the bag into her hand. She, in turn, dropped him back to the ground, stooping down to his level.

"What're you doin', buddy?"

"You…you did it to help mama. I thought that I'd—"

"Jesus, Tommy. I didn't steal anything! You should've learned by now: you can't trust everything Ma says. I _earn_ that money. I know it's not easy to understand, but I do. Stealing won't solve anyone's problems, alright?"

He nodded apologetically.

"Now, who'd you take this from?"

The little boy bit his lip as he craned his neck to scan the crowd. His eyes settled on a distraught looking man and he pointed. Jane sighed and stood, gripping his arm firmly and guiding him over.

"Sir? I, uhh…I believe this is yours?" Jane said carefully, extending her the bag but keeping her eyes down. "And before you say anything, I'm _so_ sorry, sir. If there's _anything_ I can do to make up for it, I will."

"You're…You're willing to take the blame for him?"

"It's my fault he did it, sir. He's been…getting some mixed signals, but it's all cleared up, I promise. He won't do it again…But wrong was still done to you, so…yeah. Whatever you think is necessary—"

"Is that true, father? Jane Rizzoli owes you any favor? Any punishment?"

Jane swore her blood turned to ice in her veins at the sound of Grant's voice. Of course Tommy would steal from _the_ Mr. Grant…

"I really don't find any action necessary, Joe—"

"I say lock her up."

"What?" both he and Jane asked incredulously.

"You heard me. She goes around acting like a witch all the time. I say we give her a taste of what it's really like. Just for a night. Give her a good scare."

"No way!" Jane exclaimed, taking a step back.

"I do believe you relinquished power to my father," he said smugly, taking steps toward her.

She backed up faster and he followed suit, matching her step for step until she was backed up against the stage.

"You scared, Janie?" he asked menacingly.

She wanted to fight back, but her body was shutting down. Her feet refused to move, her brain refused to function. He was fully prepared to take advantage of that, taking a final step to lunge at her, but Maura slipped off the stage, her shackles giving her just enough room to block Grant's path to Jane. He flinched back, as if her presence burned him.

"Move, Maura," he barked.

"Make me," she said coolly.

He looked at her hesitantly, trying not to appear scared.

"You couldn't hurt me, Maura. You just couldn't."

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Joseph Grant, but you take one step closer, I promise you'll find out," she said in the same eerily calm tone.

Her voice sent chills through Jane. Damn, she sounded scary…Grant seemed torn, his eyes darting from Maura's cold stare to her shackled limbs and back, as if debating whether or not he really believed she was a witch. His decision was clear, though, as he took a clumsy step backward.

"Just lock her up," he yelled to the guard, quickly stumbling back to his father's side.

Mr. Grant shrugged and nodded at the guard, who walked over and grabbed the girls by their arms.

"Get off," Jane hissed, trying to shrug out of his grip.

He just held her tighter though, pulling her close to him.

"Relax, will you?" he whispered to her in a hushed tone. "Just stop fighting."

After a moment's hesitation, Jane complied, allowing herself to be dragged backstage, after he had put Maura back in her place on the stage. He reappeared, gently pushing Jane to a familiar cell. He unlocked it, pulled the fence away, and guided her in.

"Wha…what're you doing?"

"Nothing. There aren't any more free cells," he said with a wink.

She felt her heart beat a little faster. She'd get to hug Maura. No hinderences.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Am I doing something right? Something very wrong? Tell me. If you don't feel like it, I understand. But either way, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Never Letting Go

**A/N: So...I'm sort of pushing the envelope on this one. Might not be very 'T' rated, but what the hell? You only live once right? Send me your love! And I'll send you my love!**

* * *

Jane sat quietly in the cell, waiting for the sun to go down. Her cue was clear, as all the prisoners filed in, one by one, until Maura was the only one left. The guard opened the fence carefully, and Maura ran right to Jane, their bodies colliding in a joyful hug. They laughed and cried, both sets of their legs giving out and sending them right to the ground in a puddle of emotions. Maura laughed again through her tears, snuggling deeper into Jane's protective embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a long while. They stayed that way, huddled together, for quite some time, until their breathing settled down. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head affectionately, squeezing her tighter against her.

"I don't wanna let you go," she whispered, peering down at the girl in her arms.

"So don't," Maura whispered back, tilting her head up to look at Jane.

It was like she was taunting Jane, jutting her chin out, her lips slightly parted. She was definitely inviting something, and Jane wasn't about to think twice about seizing the opportunity. She kissed Maura gently, moving her lips carefully with Maura's, their breathing syncing up as their passion escalated. She felt her heart beating so hard, she feared it would break from her chest as she kissed Maura harder, demanding more. What more she wanted, she wasn't sure, but she needed it. She needed to drown in Maura Isles and this seemed like the only way to. Her hands traveled up Maura's leg slowly and of their own accord, tracing up her sides until she was grabbing at Maura's chest. In fact, she didn't even notice her own actions until Maura let out a moan.

The sound made Jane jump away, as best she could in a sitting position, her breathing ragged, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," she managed through her light panting.

Maura laughed lightly.

"I liked it, Jane," she assured.

She reached over to take Jane's hand in her own.

"You look nervous," she noted quietly, crestfallen.

"Uh, _yeah_," Jane laughed. "I don't even know what the hell that was, what this is…"

"I don't either," Maura admitted.

"What if I screw it up? I…well I do that with everything else—"

"It's just me, Jane. Nothing to be scared of," she murmured.

The words seemed to calm the brunette, and she let Maura guide her hand back to the honey-blonde's breast. She rolled her thumb firmly over it, and Maura couldn't help but close her eyes and moan again.

"Jane…"

Jane smiled, kissing her again. They moved slower this time, more deeply as their lips parted and reconnected. This had never been about passion or lust. It was about love and trust, and that's all they needed. Maura's hands worked carefully to untie Jane's dress, never breaking their kiss until the fabric fell away from her shoulders. Maura pulled away to watch what she was doing, slowly pulling the dress past Jane's chest, off her arms, until her progress was hindered by Jane's sitting position.

They stood together, and the dress slipped to the floor. Jane repeated the process on Maura and their lips were together once again. Jane found her hand tugging at the fabric of Maura's undergarments, and after that, her brain quite honestly ceased to function. The feeling of every inch of their skin touching made her heart pound; she felt like she was drowning in Maura and if that was the case, she'd die without remorse.

Their bodies moved together in heated passion as they kissed, hands roaming of their own freewill. It was far from perfect, far from graceful, but it was the essence of who they were together. Each mistake, each fumble, had them laughing, the sounds of their laughter only to be replaced with needy moans as they corrected their movements. But no matter how foreign the whole situation was, their hearts only thudded harder in anticipation, never nerves. Jane felt Maura's love, her trust, as she shuddered against her.

As the girls came down from their high, neither dared move, too wound up in the heat of the other's skin. They stayed curled up together for what seemed like hours, nothing to say, and Maura was prepared to stay that way for the rest of the night. She felt Jane stir underneath her, however, and she got up ever so slightly to allow the brunette to move. Jane saw the crestfallen look Maura gave her and she smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not going far," she murmured, kissing Maura slowly, with a newfound sense of devotion she'd discovered.

The kiss left Maura's head reeling once more, and she watched Jane stand, run to her discarded dress and dig through the pockets until she found what she was looking for. She scurried back to Maura's side, but did not tuck herself behind her. She instead sat across from her, looking hesitantly into those innocent hazel eyes. Jane carefully took both Maura's hands in her own, then gently opened them and dropped both rings into Maura's outstretched palms. Maura didn't look down right away, her gaze lingering on Jane, seeing the fear the brunette was trying to mask.

"Your…your mom wanted you to have your father's ring."

"I don't want her charity—"

"So I took hers too."

"What?"

Maura looked down to see Jane was telling the truth.

"You loved your dad and I didn't want you giving him up for her, so I made _her_ give him up."

Unbelieving tears stung at Maura's eyes as she lifted up one of the rings to eye level. Her finger brushed over the engraving on the inside. The single word 'Isles.'

"I want you to have one, Jane," she said evenly, not looking away from the ring.

"I, uhh…I'm not sure if that's…"

"Please?" Maura whispered. "Can you give me something I thought I'd never have?"

Jane swallowed, looking deeply into the honey-blonde's eyes.

"What's that, Maur?" she asked quietly.

"Marry me."

The silence between them was deafening as neither said anything. But the fact that Jane didn't say no was enough to keep Maura's heart from exploding in her chest as she waited.

"Can…can we do that?"

The soft voice that drifted from Jane was something Maura had never heard before. The brunette sounded vulnerable, exposed.

"Why not?"

Jane took in a deep, slow breath, nodding minutely as she exhaled.

"How?"

"I…I'm not sure," Maura said quietly. "I guess just…say something about us and then…give me the ring."

Jane nodded again, closing her eyes and composing herself.

"Maura. I spent my life wishing…that I was somebody else. Anybody else. Someone with better parents. Someone who got to go to school. Someone with less responsibilities. There was always something wrong, and I wished like hell I could stop being Jane Rizzoli. But…that changed. Because you liked her. You liked Jane Rizzoli, and now…I wouldn't want to be anyone else. Because then I wouldn't have this, I wouldn't have you."

She paused, finding it difficult to talk with the tremors running through her body as she fought her tears. Maura wasn't fighting; her tears were falling unhindered, and yet she was smiling lovingly at the brunette as she waited. Jane brushed away the few hot tears the managed to escape, straightening ever so slightly before continuing.

"You're so wonderful and sweet and I wish more than anything in the world that you would be guaranteed to be okay. But the fact that there is no guarantee doesn't change a thing. I will still love you 'til the day I die, and I will hold that with me, no matter what happens tomorrow. You have my heart, and I don't know how you got it. Must've grabbed it when I was lookin' the other way."

Maura laughed through her tears, and Jane managed to smile.

"And I'd like nothing more than to marry you, Maura Isles, if you'll have me."

The honey-blonde nodded and extended her right hand. She didn't have to explain why; Jane understood the left hand would be too risky. She took Maura's warm hand in her own, and with trembling fingers, slipped the ring on her finger.

Maura sniffled as Jane's brown eyes darted to her own, searching worriedly to make sure she was okay.

"That was…beautiful, Jane."

"It's what I think of you," Jane murmured.

"I can't top that."

"So don't. Just give me the ring."

Maura shook her head as Jane clutched her hands tightly.

"I want to tell you how much I love you," Maura protested.

"I already know," Jane assured, leaning forward and kissing the tears from Maura's cheeks.

"Let me do it," Maura pleaded.

"Okay, sweetie. Take your time."

Jane brushed Maura's hair from her face, her fingers trailing to cup Maura's jaw as the honey-blonde chewed at her lip. One of Maura's hands pressed Jane's hand more firmly to her cheek, covering it with her own. She looked into Jane's loving eyes and she knew.

"I don't know what I did, Jane. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I wanted to thank you. You saved me. I was falling so far into this darkness, this suffocating depression, and I wasn't going to fight it. I didn't want to feel so then I wouldn't have to feel the pain. But I would take all the pain I've felt one hundred times over if it meant feeling one moment of happiness with you. You reminded me my life wasn't over yet, that I was still the same person I was. I was drowning and a hand reached down and pulled me out. I am so glad it was your hand. You, Jane Rizzoli, are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I swear to you I will love you past the day I die. You and I are gonna show mortality who's boss."  
Jane smirked as her tears fell watching as Maura took her hand, then hesitated.

"What?" Jane asked worriedly.

"The ring…says Isles. I don't want you to become something you don't want…I—"

"Damnit, Maur, put the ring on my finger!" Jane laughed as more tears came. "I'd be an Isles any day of the week so long as it meant you were mine!"

Maura smiled, clearly amused at the outburst, and carefully guided the ring onto Jane's finger. Jane grinned and tackled her to the ground, kissing her fervently, laughing as Maura groaned.

"That hurt my back," she managed, grimacing slightly but laughing anyway.

Jane chuckled and rolled them over, Maura lying on top of her.

"Better?" Jane murmured, her hands trailing slowly up and down Maura's bare sides, around to trace up her back then down to her ass.

"Almost," Maura purred, kissing Jane deeply, the action increasingly intimate as they found themselves rocking against each other, their movements much more practiced this time.

Maura hummed into Jane's neck as the brunette massaged her thighs.

"Just say the word," Jane murmured, finding Maura's mouth once again.

"Please," Maura felt herself gasping. "Please, Jane Isles, I need to feel you."

Both their bodies tingled at the sound of the name, and it was all the encouragement Jane needed.

* * *

**A/N: What's next? That's right. The trial. *cue dramatic music* Hope you're all worked up for it! :) It'll be so much worse now that they're in love, married, dontcha think? *dodges flying objects* You don't need to remind me I'm evil. So I've got the whole story written except for the trial, which is, well, next...so I'm kind of stalling right now. So chapter nine is the trial, chapter ten is sad ending, chapter eleven is the alternate rainbows and unicorns ending, and then chapter twelve is an epilogue for those of you who had the guts to read chapter ten. Be prepared.**

**Review if you deem it worthy. This was actually the hardest chapter to write...I'm no good at love professing or sex. Lol two very important components to fanfics, right? Either way...Bye! I love you all!**


	9. Real Killer

**A/N: Trial! I know it sounds all impersonal, it's the feel I was going for.**

* * *

Jane woke them both early, so they had time to put their clothes back on before the guard came around. They settled back down in their earlier positions, Jane on her back, her head propped up by the wall, Maura tucked beside her, head resting on Jane's chest. Maura took Jane's right hand, pressing her lips to the ring, leaving them there as she thought, her breath burning Jane's skin.

"I love you," she finally murmured into Jane's hand.

"I love you too," Jane hummed lightly, bending down to kiss Maura languidly. "Now. What do we got for breakfast 'round here?"

Maura laughed, sending vibrations through both their bodies.

"Bread."

Jane grinned.

"Better than home!"

Maura smirked back at her, elbowing her gently in the ribs.

"Be nice."

As if on cue, the guard came by. Instead of throwing the food in like he usually did, he waited for Maura to get up and run over to grab it.

"Eat quick, Maura. The court's almost ready for you. And Jane, you can go any time. You stayed the night, as per Mr. Grant's request. Just holler for me."

"I'll stay a little longer," she said, smiling politely at him.

They ate quickly, and sure enough, the guard was back, gesturing for Jane to come quickly. She kissed Maura's cheek as she stood, running over and out of the cell and behind the nearest door, just as the regular police showed up. They grabbed the honey-blonde and guided her away roughly, leaving Jane to run to the courthouse.

She found a seat in the middle, concealed enough that attention wouldn't be drawn to her, but close enough that Maura could see her. Moments later, Maura was guided in, followed by the judge. He sat down quickly.

"Name."

The man sitting next to Maura nudged her and she stood.

"Maura Isles."

"Charge?"

Another man stood.

"Witchcraft and attempted murder, your honor."

"And how does the accused plead?"

"N-not guilty," Maura managed, her legs giving out as she dropped back to her seat.

"Would the prosecution call their first witness?"

"Dr. Pike, please step forward.

He stood from the crowd and walked up casually. Jane didn't like him. She hadn't even met him and she didn't like him. To keep herself calm, she let her eyes scan the crowd. She noticed Maura's mother sitting not too far from her, the woman's hands clasped tightly together in her lap, her lips pursed, her eyes cold as she stared ahead.

"Could you please describe the incident for us, sir."

"Certainly. Constance and her daughters came to the office for help. Caitlin had been experiencing symptoms…headaches, fatigue, loss of appitite, among a much larger list of complaints. I started to explain my expert medical opinion to them when Maura over there got to her feet and started yelling."

"_Why does every doctor seem completely ignorant, mother? Someone else already told us that! How can they _not _diagnose her? She went to Africa with daddy. The same area where everyone got sick from the water. It fits all their symptoms and all we need is the correct treatment."_

_ "Please, Maura, let the doctor do his job, darling."_

_ "No! He's wrong and I know it! Make him treat her for the right thing!"_

_ "She has no grounds to know that! It's…it's preposterous!"_

_ "I'm right, Dr. Pike. I know for a fact I'm right."_

_ "So then why would you do something like that? Hurt your sister?"_

_ "Wha…what're you talking about? I just wanna help her!"_

_ "It's a good cover, yes, but there's only one explanation for your knowledge, missy. And I will not stand around and be told off by a witch."_

_ "That's ridiculous! Mother, just tell him about Dad. Tell him—"_

_ "If she _is_ causing it, does that mean you'll give us the medication for what she says she's causing?"  
"Mother…?"_

_ "Of course Mrs. Isles, I'd be willing to help."_

"And that's when I called for the police and they took her away."

"Sounds straight forward enough," the judge agreed. " Closing statements?"

"I don't even get to defend myself?!" Maura nearly yelled as she jumped to her feet.

Those near her cringed away, as if her rage made her dangerous. Maura's eyes caught Jane's warning ones from across the room, and she gently sat herself down again.

"I didn't know you had anything," the judge said calmly, leaning toward her ever so slightly, indication that she could proceed."

"I, well I had medical knowledge sir, your honor, because my daddy was a doctor."

"Where is your father?"

"Dead. But he, umm, he left his books behind, and sir, I know it was wrong to do, but I read them."

"Those are not things for a young girl's eyes to see."

"I know, your honor…"  
"Do you have any proof, my dear?" he asked softly.

He appeared to be genuinely concerned, actually trying to help even, and Jane couldn't fight the hope she felt. She looked over at Constance once more. The woman was craning her neck to see better, and Jane turned her attention back to Maura.

"I'd tell you where the books were, but mother moved them…" she mumbled.

"If she's here, she can step forward and testify," the judge allowed.

But when Jane looked to where Maura's mother had been, all that was left was an empty chair. Her mouth hung open as the room sat in charged silence. The judge looked to the jury, who nodded solemnly to him. Jane barely heard the next few words, her senses blocked by her mind-numbing rage as she stood and stormed off, a loud 'guilty' was the only thing that echoed into her conscious as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hey!" she hollered at the middle-aged woman scurrying away. "You stop right there. Turn around and face me," she spat.

Constance turned slowly, tears in her eyes.

"How long did you know?" Jane asked coldly.

"I uhh, I'm not sure what you're talking about," the woman stammered.

"I _knew_ there was something wrong with Maura's story. I just…fine. I understand how you went from doctor to doctor trying to figure out what was wrong with Caitlin, but what Maura never mentioned was how you knew they were wrong. She never said anything about giving Caitlin prescribed treatments."

Constance looked at the brunette, panic in her eyes.

"You knew what was wrong with her already, didn't you? Because that's what her dad died from. And you _knew _that. You knew, but you had no grounds to say anything! So you just went around, waiting for someone to give you the right answer. And when no one did, you let _Maura_ take the blame. You let her diagnose her, and you let _her_ go on trial. Why in the _hell_ didn't you say something just now?!"

"Be-because…if I came clean now, it would've meant I didn't come clean before, when she first said something to Dr. Pike. I…I could've told him about my husband, but…I just, I froze!" she yelled desperately, grabbing hold of Jane's arms. "And…and if I don't come clean at all, no one would know I was dirty."

Jane let out a dark laugh.

"You coward! You sad, pathetic coward! You sacrificed your daughter! Threw her into the fire, just so you wouldn't get a couple dirty looks?! You had the power to get her out and you just sat and watched. I hope you rot, ma'am. I hope you live the rest of your days cold and alone, because even _that_ is a kind fate for you."

She shoved Maura's mother away from her, bitter tears burning at her eyes as she ran.

"I'm sorry," Constance called after her, but the words just made Jane's anger stronger.

She ran back to the cells, expecting Maura to be back, but the room stood empty, the fence hanging open. Jane looked over at the guard. He was staring at the wall across from him, a stern look on his face. Without turning to look at her, he nodded once, slow and deliberate. She wanted to run over, hug him tightly, but she didn't. She just smiled appreciatively at him before entering the cell. She didn't have to wait long. In a matter of minutes, heavy footsteps thudded closer and closer. Maura was thrown in and the fence was closed roughly. Their eyes locked, and Jane saw a terrified little girl staring back at her. Maura's cheeks were stained, the tear streaks well defined as they had cut through the layer of dirt on her face. Her eyes were red, wide and frightened. A sob escaped her, and her whole body shook.

There was something very wrong. Worse than Jane could've known.

* * *

**A/N: Love me? Hate me? I'd hate me. Let me know ;)**


	10. Dying Wish

**A/N: You know what? I'm feeling giving. If anyone catches the burn notice quote, I'll write them a story. Like a mini buffy-challenge sort of deal. But the quote's only in the sad chapter...hope you like it! Really, I do. And then proceed to chapter 12 for the epilogue. And then go back and read the happy chapter to make you feel better. I know, terrible roadmapping done here.**

* * *

"Th-they moved the…the date to tomorrow," Maura whispered shrilly, as if she didn't believe it.

"What?!" Jane nearly shouted as she stood.

"Wi-with the attempted m-murder added to my ch-charge, they…they moved the execution to t-tomorrow…" she cried forcefully, her body sagging and collapsing into Jane.

The brunette didn't have the strength to hold them up, and they crashed to the floor, Maura sobbing hysterically and Jane crying silently as she held Maura tightly.

"I'm scared, Jane," Maura managed to whimper between sobs.

"It's okay, sweetie," Jane comforted, her voice thick with tears. "You'll be okay."

"I don't wanna go," the honey-blonde whispered into Jane's neck, her pitch high from terror.

"You'll see me again," Jane whispered, clutching Maura tighter, but the words sent a new wave of shaking sobs through Maura.

"Will I?" she breathed, broken. "I'm doubting _everything_, Jane. Everything I believe in—"

"Look at me," Jane ordered, her voice suddenly stronger.

Maura leaned away from their embrace, her blood-shot eyes searching Jane's desperately.

"Don't let them change you. You're perfect, okay? Your life was exactly what you wanted it to be. And I promise you this isn't the end of us. If you don't believe in anything else, believe in that. Believe in me."

Jane's words echoed into the darkness, settling in around them. Maura sniffled, nodding pathetically, her eyes shining with such a pure form of fright.

"I love you," she whispered, lifting her hand to skate her fingers across Jane's cheek. She brushed away a stray curl, her fingers trailing lightly down Jane's jaw, lingering on her chin.

"I love you too, Maur," she assured, dipping her head down to kiss Maura carefully, lovingly.

They felt the pure affection the other gave, the total vulnerability of them both magnifying the intimacy of their lips molding together. It was a promise. A bond. An oath they would never forget, never break. Their warm breaths mixed together as their lips lingered, their tears back, falling onto each other's cheeks and leaving a burning trail in their wake. Jane closed her eyes tighter, resting her forehead to Maura's and taking in a shaky breath in. Letting it out slowly, she managed to open her eyes, lifting her fingers to brush against Maura's lips.

"Sleep," she finally whispered.

"No, I wanna stay up with you."

"Staying awake'll just be torturing yourself, sweetie. I'll be here when you wake up."

"No!" Maura protested more forcefully. "I…I can't! I can't fall asleep knowing all I'm missing. I need…I wanna know everything about you, about us! And…I can't bear the thought that I'd be sleeping away the few hours I have left to learn those things. Like…like what you look like when you're sleeping, or what habits you have that would've driven me wild. What it would've been like raise a kid with you…how you would've loved me, lived with me…" Maura's was fumbling for words over her gentle crying. "And I know I can't have all that, but…but I wanna…try…"

Jane listened to Maura's pleas, her desperation, and she couldn't help but cry along with the honey-blonde, nodding vigorously by the time her words had died out.

"Whatever you want," she murmured. "Whatever you want, I'll answer until you tell me to stop."

More tears spilled from her eyes, and Maura wiped them away carefully.

"Tell me about your habits."

"Well…my brothers tell me I snore. I wouldn't know…They say it's louder the more stressed I am. Umm…I tend to rush around in the morning 'cause I sleep as late as I possibly can…"

And Jane kept talking. She didn't stop for hours until Maura was nearly unconscious in her arms.

"You promise you'll be here when I wake up?" she whispered, her eyes drooping even more.

"Til the end."

"No. Not that long," Maura mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't want you to come."

"You can't be serious—" Jane objected incredulously.

"Please, Jane. Don't watch me die…" Maura's voice was quiet, but level.

"Maura—" Jane protested, her voice cracking. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Move on. Grow old. I can wait…"  
"Don't ask that of me, Maura. I-I can't," Jane stuttered, her brain trying to grasp what her ears had already heard.

"Please," Maura begged, her desperation now evident as she sat up.

"Maura! That's ridiculous! I _need _to—"

"Please, Jane. I'm begging you," she cried frantically, grabbing at the fabric of Jane's dress.

"Okay, okay," Jane soothed, pulling Maura into a tight hug, feeling weak arms wrap around her neck as the honey-blonde started to cry again. "I promise," the brunette whispered.

She didn't want to argue. Maura needed to calm down, to sleep, and if lying to her was the way to do that, Jane didn't have to think twice. She once again felt Maura relaxing in her arms. She lowered the honey-blonde's head to her lap, her fingers stroking Maura's hair softly until she felt steady breathing against her knee.

God, she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

And she didn't. She sat, stroking Maura's hair, staring down at the sleeping angel for what seemed like hours. The sky had just begun to lighten when Maura jolted awake, screaming and crying. All Jane could do was hold her and rock her until racking sobs faded.

"When's the last time you walked around?" Jane asked gently, brushing hair off Maura's pale cheek.

"I dunno…months ago?"

Jane smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Sean," Jane called softly, and the guard showed up. "Can I take her for a walk?"

He looked at her hesitantly, but after evaluating the amount of light already in the sky, he nodded, knowing that even if they tried something, they wouldn't have the time to get far. He simply walked back to his station, turning his head to not see the girls.

Jane helped Maura to her feet and they started off, clambering off the stage and onto the cobblestone street. Maura slung her arm over Jane's shoulder for support at first, but the more they walked, gazing at the light sky, she found her strength returning. She removed her arm from Jane's shoulder, instead linking it through the brunette's arm.

"Thanks, Jane," she murmured, letting her head rest against Jane's. "You've given me more in the past couple weeks than most did in my entire life."

"No need to dwell," Jane comforted, kissing the side of her head. "All that matters is that we met."

Maura nodded, letting her head rest against Jane's shoulder as they made their way slowly back to the cells. When they arrived, the sun was only moments away from appearing, and yet the guard did not look worried. He didn't even acknowledge that they returned.

In the cell was a bowl with water and a cloth. Jane took her time washing Maura's face, dragging the wet cloth slowly along every inch of her exposed skin, as they listened to the crowd gather, heard the drums start. She kept up her gentle movements until she was sure she'd removed every speck of dirt. The guard came, however, and both girls stood. They stared at each other for long seconds, lost in their sea of emotions.

"I love you," Jane rasped, careful not to cry again.

"I love you, too," Maura whispered, gently brushing Jane's cheek with her thumb. "Never forget me."

"Never."

She rushed forward, encasing Maura in a comforting hug, feeling the smaller girl grabbing fistfuls of her hair as she buried her face in her neck, trying to find the strength not to cry either.

"Stay strong out there, okay?" Jane whispered into her ear, her voice trembling as she held back her sobs. "Don't let them win."

Maura nodded into Jane's shoulder, taking in a deep, slow breath, closing her eyes as she let it out. She then pressed something cold into Jane's palm as she pulled away.

"Keep it," she murmured.

Jane managed to tear her eyes from Maura to look down, only to see Maura's ring.

"But—" she protested, her eyes flying up to catch Maura's gaze once more.

"Please. If I keep it…it'd be like you're…split. But now you have both halves…You'll always have me. Always."

Jane closed her palm tightly around the ring, biting at her lip.

"You changed my life, Jane Rizzoli. You are the person everyone dreams of finding. I found you, I have you. That's all I could've asked for."

Jane was finding it more and more difficult to keep her composure, and she felt her knees go weak as Maura leaned in for a final kiss, their lips lingering together in painful necessity.

"It's not goodbye," Maura murmured. "It's just in case."

Jane wanted to say something, but no words came to her that she hadn't already said. 'I love you,' 'you'll be okay,' all meaningless now as she watched the guard take hold of her arm lightly. He gave her an apologetic look as he turned the honey-blonde and started to walk her away. Maura turned her head to look over her shoulder, to see Jane rooted in place. All the brunette could do was raise her hand in a small, half-hearted wave. She received a sad smile in return before Maura turned her head back.

Jane decided right there that she couldn't leave. She couldn't _not _be there for her…and as she walked slowly toward the execution yard, all her thoughts were focused on the past month. She swore to herself right then that she wouldn't forget a thing; she'd remember every word Maura said, every smile she gave.

She slowed herself to a stop as she reached the edge of the crowd. The mess of people made her sick. How they could go there for fun, to cheer, to mingle, was beyond her. It was appalling. She tried to ignore them though, her eyes trained on Maura. The honey-blonde was walking gingerly next to the guard, her face cold, unyielding. She let them push her up, let them put a sack over her head. She didn't struggle as they secured the noose around her neck, but Jane saw. Those final seconds dragged on painfully slowly because at that moment, Jane saw just how scared Maura was. She saw her heaving chest, her clenching fists. A gust of wind blew, Maura's dress billowing up delicately and one final thing caught Jane's eye. Blood. Her blood. Fluttering along with the fabric.

_You'll always be with me_, Maura's words echoed back from the memory.

And that was the end. Time unfroze, the trap door lever was pulled, and Maura was gone, all before Jane could even take a step forward. She heard a piercing shriek echo through the crowd, yet she didn't feel her vocal chords vibrating. But the scream most definitely came from her, because it quivered and died as a sob shook her body. She was running forward without even meaning to, shoving past people to get there.

"Maura," she breathed out in a broken whisper, her steps slowing and faltering as she neared the stage.

Strong arms took her hostage, yanking her back.

"Stop it," Constance hissed in her ear, dragging her backward a couple more feet.

"No," Jane managed to yell. "No!"  
She kicked and screamed and cried as Constance pulled her away. No one cheered today. No one even dared move. They just watched solemnly as the woman hauled the hysterical teenager away in a choke hold.

When they were around the corner, Jane gave an extra hard yank.

"Get your filthy hands off me," she shouted, breaking free and landing a decent punch on the woman, who just staggered back slightly.

Then her arms were back on Jane, this time in a hug. Jane struggled to pull away for a couple moments, but she eventually stopped her fighting, stopped her yelling. She couldn't seem to fight her devastated sobs, though, letting the woman she absolutely despised hold her tightly.

"You bitch," Jane choked out between her violent waves of crying. "You killed your daughter—" she shrieked, her voice cracking and melting into another loud sob. "You killed the only person I loved," she murmured, the trembling in her voice masking her final words from the woman.

Constance didn't say anything. She deserved every word Jane had to give her. All she did was hold her, until the girl had no more energy to sob aloud, and even then, she never let go as Jane cried silently, both their bodies quaking violently with the force of Jane's sobs.

Her world was done for. _She_ was done for.

* * *

**A/N: I love you! Does that make you feel better? I hope so. Now go! Onward to the Epilogue!**


	11. Live to Die Another Day

**A/N: This is the happy ending. And before you read it, I'd like to propose something to you. I went way out of my comfort zone on the first ending, and I can't really know how well or terrible I did if no one reads it, so if you would consider it, great. What's the worst that can happen? You cry, you tell me about it, then you read the happy ending and get rizzles feels. But I can't make you either way. I'm just glad you stuck with me this far. So, yeah. I love you all, and don't ever forget that. and p.s. the first few lines are the same.**

* * *

"Th-they moved the…the date to tomorrow," Maura whispered shrilly, as if she didn't believe it.

"What?!" Jane nearly shouted as she stood. "Every witch has a week between trial and execution!"

"Wi-with the attempted m-murder added to my ch-charge, they…they moved the execution to t-tomorrow…" she cried forcefully, her body sagging and collapsing into Jane.

The brunette didn't have the strength to hold them up, and they crashed to the floor, Maura sobbing hysterically as a surprisingly calm Jane held her.

"I'm done."

"What?" Maura sniffled into Jane's chest.

"I'm done. We're ending this now. Tonight."

"There's no way, Jane!"

"I'm gonna do it, Maura," she said evenly.

"No!" Maura yelled, weakly pounding her fist against Jane's shoulder as the brunette stood. "Do not do anything stupid Jane! I can't have you dying too!"

"Look at me, Maura," Jane said roughly, her hands gripping painfully hard at Maura's arms. "You're not gonna die, you hear me? I'm not gonna allow it."

"It's not up to you!" Maura protested. "Please, Jane. Think about this."

Jane was already at the fence, tugging it open.

"I have been for a while," she murmured as she stepped out.

"Don't leave me!" Maura pleaded, running to the fence, pulling Jane toward her.

"I'll be back, Maura. I promise," Jane whispered.

Maura looked at her nervously, unconvinced. Jane glared at her, stepping forward and taking Maura's lips in a bruising kiss, her hands tangling in Maura's hair as she pushed Maura to the wall. Maura nearly yelped out, but she kissed Jane back, her hands gripping Jane's ass as her back hit the wall hard. She moaned, and Jane pushed her tongue into her mouth. They felt a new fire, a new passion as they fought without words, bodies grinding together, tongues tangled as if this kiss was the answer to their argument.

Jane pulled away roughly, pointing sternly at Maura, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Now _stay_, damnit!" Jane ordered through her heavy pants, backing away toward the opening in the fence once more. "I'm not leaving you."

And then she was gone, and Maura was alone. It was the scariest moment of her life. Jane couldn't think as she ran. She ran faster than she ever had, her feet slamming into the ground as the town flew by her. She stumbled into her house and into her room, roughly shaking her brothers awake.

"Please, guys, wake up! I need you."

They roused slowly, grumbling as Jane shook them harder.

"What?"

"I need you to do some things for me. Fast, okay?"

Instantly the two were more alert.

"Tommy. Run to the Crowe's. Buy two jars? Okay? Then come back here. As fast as you can."  
The little boy nodded and stood, taking the money she offered him and dashing away.

"What'd you need me to do?" Frankie asked quietly

"Two things. One, we need to practice something. A bunch of trial runs. Because in a couple hours, we're gonna do this for real, and you need to be ready. Can you do that?"

He nodded.

"That's only one thing."

"Second. I'm gonna ask you to lie? And I'm gonna ask you to lie so hard even you'll believe it, okay?"

This time, he swallowed, staring at her worriedly.

"We're not gonna see you again, are we?"

Jane looked at him sadly.

"No. I need to go away. And if I ever get the chance, I'll come back. I promise."

He gave her a sad smile, standing on his toes to give her a firm hug.

"I love you, Jane," he murmured.

"I love you, too, Frankie. Now let's get busy. Do your sister proud."

Maura wrung her hands nervously as she saw the sky begin to lighten. Maybe Jane wasn't coming back. But the brunette appeared, slamming into the fence she was running so fast.

"Hey Sean," she called to the guard, still out of breath. "Can I take Maura for a walk?"

He eyed her warily, glancing up at the sky. Jane sighed and tossed him a bag. It jangled as he caught it. Money. Lots of money.

"You let us go, you wait two minutes. 120 seconds, and then you call for back up. You call for as much back up as you think you can. You understand?" Jane asked hurriedly.

"Yeah," he said simply, standing and helping Jane pull back the fence.

Jane yanked Maura away, up and over the stage and toward their house.

"What's going on?" Maura asked as they ran.

"Just follow my lead. The second they see us, we need to lose them. We're gonna run to my house and get ready."

"Why do they need to see us?"

"Trust me," Jane said, "They need to see me, and they need to see you."

"Hey!" Jane heard Korsak yell from behind her. "Janie?!"

Jane pushed her sudden feelings of remorse aside, grabbing Maura's hand and pulling her to run faster. They cut through alley after alley, until the police could no longer see them. They ran all the way to Jane's house, clear of all tails. They burst through her front door, and Maura gasped in shock as she halted at the sight. The front room of their house was covered in blood, from the floors to the walls to the ceilings. Jane didn't look twice as she began pulling at her dress. Frankie was there to help her, untying the things she couldn't reach. She was quick to don her paperboy outfit, Frankie at her feet, tying the shoes as she pinned her hair up and put on the cap. Tommy snuck up on Maura, gently taking her hands captive in his own. She looked down in time to see him pouring blood on her hands. She yelped and jumped back.

"It's okay, Maura. Let him!"  
"What is it?" she asked horrified.

"Pig's blood from the butcher. Wipe your hands on your dress."

"What?"

"Just wipe your hands on your dress."

Maura complied, only some of the blood smearing in messy handprints on her dress. The rest of the blood stayed on her hands, staining them in a rusty color. Tommy rushed out the front door.

"Maura," Jane said calmly, drawing the honey-blonde's attention. "This is important. You need to wait at the side of the house. The police are gonna come. They're gonna be inside for a little, and then you need to wait. You're gonna want to run, but you need to wait and then step out into the open until one of them sees you. Then you need to run like hell. You lead them to the north gate and then you get away. You get to the south gate without being seen. It's the only way."

"What is going on?!" Maura yelled.

"They want a witch? We'll give 'em a witch," she mumbled bitterly.

Maura looked down at her hands warily. She didn't want to become the thing that had gotten her in so much trouble.

"Please, Maura. Do it for me. I'd hug you but I don't want blood on me."

Maura looked into Jane's pleading eyes, and she knew she didn't have a choice. She nodded, letting Frankie lead her to the side of the house, out of sight from the main street.

Jane took in a deep breath, then headed off for the south gate. Frankie pushed Maura gently against the wall, his small hands firm against her arms.

"Where did Tommy go?" she asked him quietly.

A few blocks away, Tommy was sitting quietly on the curb, waiting. The police rounded the corner, and Korsak's face lit up.

"Tommy! Hey!" he called gently as he approached. "You doin' okay, buddy?"

Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Did you happen to see your sister recently?"

He nodded again.

"She went to our house with some girl. I haven't seen 'em since."

Korsak smiled sadly at the little boy, then motioned for his men to follow as he ran. Maura heard a large group of footsteps approaching, heard them climbing the front porch stairs and bursting in the door. The whole group stopped at the scene in front of them. The house, the blood, Frankie, shaking in the corner.

"She killed her, Korsak…killed her dead."

"What're you talking about Frankie?"

"They were here and then she just…she killed Jane, Korsak. She killed Jane and then she was gone," he sobbed, crying into his knees as he rocked.

"Who, Maura?"

"Both of 'em! Jane was dead and then she was just…gone."

"Did you see which way the other girl went?"

Frankie pointed meekly toward the front door. Maura heard footsteps again and she stepped forward just a little. She saw the men scanning, until one set of eyes locked on her. They widened, and she didn't blame the guy. She looked frightening, her body covered with blood, and with that, she dashed away, her feet light on the cobblestones as she cut through alleys, through yards. She made sure not to lose them right away though, leading them toward the north gate. They followed her all the way there, and then she cut hard down a new path. To them, it was as if she disappeared, ran through the open gate. She heard them yelling as they ran outside the city walls and she felt better. She didn't stop though, sprinting down lesser used streets as she neared the south gate.

She swore she was in the clear, and then out of nowhere, a lady was there, in her path, and she ran right into older lady, knocking the woman's basket from her arms. Sewing supplies flew everywhere, and Maura tried to apologize, only then realizing she was still covered in blood. She didn't know what to do, what to say. Did she keep running? Did she hit the woman? Did she beg the woman not to yell for help? She didn't know. All she could do was stare wide-eyed at the kind looking woman, who was staring wide-eyed back. But then she did something Maura would never forget. She just picked herself up and then began picking up the clothes and supplies as if Maura wasn't there. Maura watched as she picked up the final dress, flopping it on top, the dress hanging loosely off the side. A small 'JR' was embroidered on the pocket of the dress. _Jane Rizzoli_?

Maura didn't think anymore. She just started running again, all the way until she saw the wall end. And there Jane was, at the light at the end of the tunnel, dressed to impress as quite the attractive man. She flew into the brunette's waiting arms, letting herself be twirled around in a happy embrace. They were crying and laughing, but they didn't stay long. They just started running again.

Later, when they had come to a stop, Maura learned that in Jane's bag was a new dress for her, and all the money she'd ever earned. They could start over. They could live happily ever after. Maura beamed at the girl walking beside her, reaching over and taking her hand as they strolled onto better things down south.

* * *

**A/N: D'awwwww, isn't that sweet? ;) love you lots, but you probably just hate me.**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: I know, I'm beating your brains in with this, but it's important that you're in the right place. THIS IS ONLY FOR THOSE WHO READ CHAPTER TEN.**

* * *

_Dear Maura,_

_It's been ten years since you died. Ten whole years. I know, I usually just pray for you, tell you things in my head, but that didn't seem like enough this time. So I wanted to tell you everything. I'm not really sure where to start, so I guess…the beginning it is. Or, I guess you'd call it the end. I'll go through the bigger events first. So, after you died, Pop found a job down south. We packed up and left in a hurry. It was bittersweet, really. Bad 'cause I had to leave behind all the things that reminded me of you. Good because I needed a fresh set of faces, a new start. People knew something was up between us because of the way I acted at your execution; I know, I promised I wouldn't go, but I did. Anyway. With the new set of faces came a bunch of new men to try and impress me, court me. And, well, I got married, Maura. I don't love him, but that's okay. It was kinda the point. You see, he's a military man, so he's been shipped off overseas to fight in the war of grand alliance. It's like I'm not even married. Yeah. I thought you'd approve. We have two beautiful children, but they aren't as beautiful as yours would've been. I think about that sometimes; would your kinds have your beautiful hair, your stunning eyes, your brilliant smile? Would they have your adorable dimples, or maybe your contagious laugh? Oh. Their names are Jacob and Maura. Is that tacky? Naming my kid after you? I don't think so._

_As for my everyday life now? it's just as hard as it was ten years ago. My chest still constricts sometimes when I think about you, what we missed, and sometimes it tightens so much I don't think I can breathe…Your ring's around my neck. Always has been. And every time I take a step, it hits my bare chest and feels like it's burning me. Like how your touch used to feel. Electric. Fiery. Painfully necessary. Oh God, I need to stop writing, before I cry. Jake's up from his nap and I don't want to worry him._

_Maura, I will always love you. I will always miss you, but I hope you don't have to miss me. I hope that wherever you are, you can see me, know I'm alright. Because sitting here in the dark, _not_ knowing…It's the deepest, sharpest pain I've ever felt. It's worse than the hollow loneliness, worse than the radiating anger I feel for the entire city of Salem. It doesn't matter. Ten years have taught me I can't change anything. Even if I could damper my pain, you wouldn't be back. No matter. I've lasted this long. I can make it forty more years if it means eternity with you. Even if eternity doesn't exist, the promise of it is more than enough to keep me going._

_With all my love and undying affection,_

_Jane Isles_


End file.
